The New Girl At BullWorth
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Penny Parkinson is a new student at Bullworth she makes friends with Jimmy, Gary & Petey. Basically the story follows the story line of the game with added parts. Jimmy/OC Gary/OC. Planning on revising.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

The New Girl At Bullworth- Chap.1- Boy Meets Girl

memo- lol "Boy Meets Girl" was all I could think of. This will start a few days after Jimmy comes to school (so if you go by the Tasks, it will be "That B***h"((I think it's the third or fourth one)) I will make a chapter for either each task or a few tasks each.)

Character info:

Girl-

Name: Penny Parkinson

Age:15 (Jimmy's 15 so is Petey and Gary is 16) (Yeah I know I changed It)

Looks: A little shorter than Jimmy, Black long Hair a bit past her shoulders, layered, Blue eyes, Big boobs, average curves. Her uniform is a short black skirt with white thigh high socks, black High-tops and a long sleeve white shirt with a black vest over it. (so the prep top that girls where only black and white and long sleeves.) Carries around a black shoulder bag with a hot pink star with blue sparkles around it.

Start-

Penny's pov

My Stepdad dropped me off at the main gate of Bullworth then sped off with my mom. They were going on their honeymoon. (Just like Jimmy's 'rents) I walked in. It looked fairly big. A girls and boys dorm. Boys were on the left, girls on the right. The school was straight ahead. There we a bunch of kids walking around. Most of them were getting bullied. The rest were doing the bullying. I started fast walking towards the school; I was supposed to go the office, but a big guy in a football jacket (so a jock) stepped in front of me.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? You're pretty hot." He reached around me and grabbed my butt. I let out a small yelp and blushed.

"Hey, you there, Stop that!"

"Uh-oh, see ya!" I watched the guy run off as a prefect chased him. I started to jog slowly to the main building hoping no more perverts would do that.

I get inside and see more bullying. I walk quickly over to a prefect.

"um, excuse me, where is the office." He looked at me with a weird expression.

"up the stairs, you'll see it."

"um, thank you." He nods then goes chasing after some kid. I go up the stairs and into the office.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch(sp?) will be right with you." A lady behind the desk said before I could even speak. I sit down and wait.

After a few minutes I'm called into the principal's office.

"Welcome, Penny Parkinson, To Bullworth." He goes on about being a good student and that I'm to _'Keep my nose clean.'_ I do already so that won't be a problem.

"Here," He handed me a hall pass. "Why don't you explore campus and make some friends, show that pass to any prefect who stops you in the hall. You will be excused from all classes today." I nod and leave.

I leave the building and start to walk around campus.

Every now and then I would feel someone pinch my butt, but when I would turn to see who it was they would be running away from a prefect.

I walk to the girls dorm and walk around. I over hear A cheerleader and a nerd girl talking. The cheerleader, Mandy, stole the girl, Beatrice's, Lab notes.

*Even girls bully at this school!*

Mandy leaves the room. I peek around the corner to see her talking with a boy with a buzz cut. She leaves and Beatrice and the boy talk. He agrees to get her notes back. He leaves the dorm through the back entrance. I run out and around the building to the corner and peek around to see Him talking with another boy about putting stink bombs in Mandy's locker and he was going to go see 'Fatty'. The other boy leaves but the buzz-cut boy stays to tie his shoe. He stands up and starts to jog. I swallow and step out from where I was.

"Hey!" He stops.

"Who are you? What do you what? I'm a bit busy." I notice him look me up and down slightly.

"I'm Penny Parkinson. I just came here today. I wanna help you get that girl's notes back."

"I'm Jimmy Hopkins, and why should I let you help?" I hold up my pass.

"I have a pass so I don't have to go to classes. We could get the notes while that cheerleader is in class."

"Where'd you get that?" He came over and looked at it.

"Crabblesnitch."

"heh that guy probably gave it to you cause your boobs are so big. (so in other words he's saying Crabblesnitch is a pervert)." I blushed. "but that could work. Come on, we gotta go see somebody to get a stink bomb." I nod and follow him to the library.

_**(Before I go any farther in this I wanna say that Penny is NOT a Mary-Sue! In the game Jimmy has the option to pinch girl's butts that's why that's added and Penny IS actually pretty that's why guys will hit on her or check her out! She's not supposed to be a Mary-Sue! Trust me I'm gunna give her some REAL problems way later on)**_

We get there and Jimmy talks to this nerd, Fatty, and Fatty gives him the stink bomb. "k, now to the gym."

The Bell for class rings. "right on time, come on." He says before running off. I follow.

We get to the gym.

"We gotta go through the pool entrance. They're doing wrestling on the other side. I nod. We enter through the pool side. I go to follow him down the stairs when a bunch of jocks, who were sitting on the bleachers hanging out, come down.

"Hey, you're the new girl right? What's your name." one says walking close, making me back up till I'm against the wall.

"P-penny." The jock chuckles and says

"see a Penny pick her up and all the day you'll have good luck." I blushed as he puts one hand on the wall by waist and the other on my butt.

"Hey, leave her alone." The jock looks to see Jimmy right before he punches him in the face, making the jock fall over. I gasp as Jimmy fights the jocks. I close my eyes and turn around.

"Hey." I let out a slight yelp as I feel Jimmy pinch my butt.

"Why do guys keep doing that today?" I say blushing.

"Cause you're freaking hot." I blushed more. "Come on." He takes my hand and pulls me to the girl's locker room.

"Now you stand here by the door and cough twice when you see Mandy coming. After that, come around the lockers to me. Got it?" I nod and he goes and breaks into her locker. I look out the door to see Mandy walking towards the locker room. I cough twice. Jimmy quickly puts the stink bomb in her locker and runs around the lockers. I follow. He pulls me down so we're crouching. He pulls me so my back is against his chest and he's sort of over me. I blush, feeling the warmth of his chest. We hear her going to open her locker. Jimmy laughs silently as the stink bomb breaks and Mandy gags before running to the toilet to throw up. Jimmy stands up, runs to her locker and gets the notes before running back to me, taking my hand and running out of the locker room.

We run all the way to the girl's dorms, Jimmy pulling me by my hand. We went around to the back entrance where Beatrice was. He gives her the notes

"Here you go."

"oh Jimmy thank you. You're wonderful!" He smirked

"I got something ta show ya." I blush and look away as they both kiss. She walks away. He turns to me.

"Now I need to thank you for helping me." He comes over and leans in to kiss me, but I turn away. "What'sa matter?"

"I'm not kissing you after you just kissed another girl."

"fine. I'll get a kiss from you sooner or later anyway." He smirks. I blushed. It was late; it had already gotten dark out.

"It's late Jimmy. Goodnight."

"Too bad I can't give you a goodnight kiss."

"I'm not kissing you Jimmy."

"Fine. It was worth a try. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you can help me again." I blush slightly and nod before going into the girl's dorm. I go to my room and go to bed.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**

Memo- the title will be the title of the task from the game!

Start.

I wake up and walk outside. I still had the class skip pass thing so I decided I was gunna use it until I had to give it back. I start to walk away from the girl's dorm when I hear Beatrice and Jimmy talking. I listen in. They were talking about how Mr. Hatrick took her diary and it had things about her and Jimmy about how he rescued her notes, they fell in love and he gave her flowers and wrote her poetry and about a sensitive side her had.

*she really let that kiss last night go to her head.*

Then she said something about then they could kiss and about her cold sores(sp?).

*ew.*

Jimmy walked around the corner.

"Hey. Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe."

"You do that a lot don't you." I nod. "Well you gunna help me out today?" I nod.

"So, you fell in love?" I tease.

"EW no way, not with her anyway."

"Yeah she let that kiss go to her head."

"Yeah. Ok so here's the plan. The schools not open yet **(when you play the game it's night but since I made it be the next day I changed it so that the school building is not open yet.)** so we'll enter through a window in the back." I nod.

We run to the back of the school. He climbs up the wall thingy **(where you have to climb to get to the other thing that has vines on it) **and helped me up.

"Ladies first." He says.

"You're just saying that so you can look up my skirt. You go first." He chuckles and starts to climb up, I follow after him. He helps me up again. He opens the window.

"Now, ladies first." I sigh and climb through. As I climb through the open window my skirt goes up and shows my whole leg.

"Oh Jimmy you pervert!" I say when I catch him staring. He just smirks.

"Come on, there are prefects patrolling the halls so be quiet." I nod. He takes my hand and runs to the corner. He looks around to see a prefect just turning the corner out of sight. He pulls me along. We just pass the office 'door' when a prefect turns a corner down the hall, coming towards us; he hadn't seen us yet though.

"Quick." Jimmy whispered, pulling me into the empty office. He pushed me so my back was against the wall and I was covered by him. I blush. **(They were like right next to the open door thing on the inside of the office.)** Jimmy peeks around after a few minutes.

"Ok, let's go." He looks at me noticing the blush. He smirks and chuckles before pulling me down the hall to the math room.

"Dang it. It's lock."

"Let's check the staff room." He nods. He pulls me along to the corner and peeks around.

"Damn, another prefect." He pulls me back to the Math door and pushes me against the wall like before in the office. I blushed again.

"Heh You blush easily." He whispers.

"Oh, shut it." He chuckles silently. He peeks out and sees the prefect going around the corner.

"Come on." He pulls me back towards the office by the stairs.

"Hold onto me." He says wrapping an arm around my waist.

"W-what why?"

"Just do it." I wrap my arms around his neck, blushing. He swings over the side of the railing and hangs on with one hand.

"J-Jimmy!." I whisper yell. He chuckles and lets go; landing on the ground. I take my arms from around his neck. He lets go of me and grabs my hand before pulling me to the staff room.

We get inside, and Jimmy goes over to the desk. He gets the diary. I walk over and open it.

"You shouldn't read that."

"Why not?"

"it might be gross." I laugh under my breath.

"Well I wanna know what she thinks about you."

"You jealous?" "No." I blush, sit down being the couch and start to read. **(The next part is what it says when you get the diary in the game, you get to read two pages. I did not make this up this is in the game I am not stealing it.)**

'_That new Jimmy boy is so bad. Bad teeth. Bad hair. Bad smell. Bad attitude! And yet there's something about him that is just so alluring. I told Bucky about how I feel and he didn't seem happy at all. That makes me a little sad because Bucky's been such a great friend. I'd hate to think that someone or something in his life Is not treating him well.. __**(next page)**__ Oh I knew it! I walked by him and he looked at me! He's such a free radical… how I'd love to pair his electrons. The whole thought of us making sweet organic chemistry just sends shivers down my spine!'_

"wow Jimmy. She's so…"

"Weird." "yeah."

"Hey, you look at me all the time, you must love me." I tease. He laughs.

"ya know I'm still waiting to give you that kiss."

"hm? What kiss?"

"The kiss for helping me yesterday. I'll have to kiss you again after we finish this too." I blush. "I could kiss you right now." He says pushing me down so I was on the floor with him on top of me.

"J-Jimmy." He smirked and leaned; tilting his head to the side. I turn my head and he kisses my cheek. He pulls away.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"I want my first kiss to be with someone who truly cares about me."

"EW you mean like that mushy true love crap?"

"No I just mean someone who cares about me. Someone who loves me I love back." He sighs.

"Whatever. I'm not gunna fall for you yet." I blushed at the 'yet'. He smirked. "Come on. Let's go give this back to Beatrice." He gets off and stands up, not bothering to help me up.

We leave the school and head back to Beatrice.

"Oh there you are, did you get it?"

"Yeah I did. I didn't read it…. Much."

"oh thank you." She lean in and kissed him.

*ew* Beatrice leaves.

"Jimmy comes through again." He says.

"Hey I helped too." I whined.

"Well I'd thank you but you won't let me. I'm gunna keep track of how many kisses I owe you." He winks. I blush slightly and roll my eyes.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

"Hey come back with me to the boy' dorm."

"why?"

"Cause I said so."

"I'm not coming unless you tell me why."

"there might be something you could help me with."

"ok, that's all you had to say."

We go over and into the boy's dorm. We walk into the room with a tv, video game and card table. I see a boy in a pink shirt with the Bullworth blue vest sitting on the couch watching tv and another boy poking him in the back, annoying him. He starts to make fun of him. Saying that he likes watching the girls in their swims suits then saying 'or do you like to watch the men.'

"I see you two are getting along."

"heh yeah- hey, who's the chick. You're new here too aren't you? You came yesterday. What's your name?"

"Penny."

"Well Penny, I'm Gary, and over there is Little Petey." He says teasing Petey.

"Hey Jimmy." A nerd, Algie, Came over.

"ah pee stain good to see you?" Gary says.

"Listen Jimmy, I need a favor. Bucky went to the auto shop to get some parts for his science project. He hasn't come back yet. I think he might be in trouble. Please? "

"Why don't you go yourself?"

"I have homework heh heh…..alright I'm frightened, and I have a weak bladder. I think the bullies might have gotten him. Please? I'll pay."

"I say do it," Gary says. "It's a good chance to show Russle who's in charge around here." Gary turned to Algie. "Now run along pee stain, before you mark the carpet." He turned back to Jimmy. "yes. We have to take care of Russle and his boy's. Then, after that, take care of all the other cliques. Soon this school will be ours."

"I don't want the school."

"Yeah well I do pal and I intend to get it. Now go help that dork. Penny can stay here with me." Gary says smirking, eyeing me up and down.

"No thank you, I'm going with Jimmy." Gary frowns.

"And what are you gunna do?" Jimmy questions.

"I've got planning to do." He answers, then goes back to bothering Petey; making little 'bloop' noises..

Jimmy and I get to the auto shop and see Bucky getting picked on by two bullies.

"Hey leave him alone!" I call out. They turn to us and Jimmy starts fighting one of them.

"you're such a pretty little thing. I wouldn't want to have break you." The other one says coming closer to me. I glace around and see a long piece of wood by my feet, I pick it up.

"Stay back."

"Ha Ha! How cute. That won't do much."

"Hey stay away from her!" Jimmy pulled the guy away from me by the back of his shirt and knocked him out. The other bully was on the ground in pain.

"You ok?"

"y-yeah."

"maybe you should go and stay with Gary."

"No way. I'm helping you." He nods. Bucky and I follow Jimmy as to the garage where the things Bucky needs are.

We turn the corner and two more bullies are waiting, one with a bat.

"Jimmy go for the one without a bat, I have an idea." He looks at me a moment before attacking the other guy. I run up to the guy with the bat. I hold up my thing of wood with shaking hands. They guy raises the bat. I let out a fake scared cry before dropping the wood and putting my hands up shaking as best I could. **(so she's acting scared)** The guy hesitates with the bat. He lowers the bat slowly. He opens his mouth to say something but Jimmy takes the bat from him and hits him over the head knocking him out.

"Penny are you alright?" I straighten up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was pretending." Jimmy smirked.

"wow, you're good." "I know."Jimmy runs over to the garage door and opens it. Bucky goes in and gets what he needs then comes out of the garage. As we round the corner to go back another set of guy comes. Another one with a bat. We do the same thing as last time and make a break for it. A hobo opens the gate. And Bucky gives Jimmy a skateboard.

"Hey you wanna ride to our next class?" I blush.

"ok" He gets on and I get on behind him and hold him around the waist. He starts to go. "Not too fast Jimmy." I say in his ear and I swear I saw him blush. He nods and we skate to Chemistry class. **(I'm doing this based on what classes I do in the game. I'm playing this while I write. Chapters 1 and 2 I did today too and I'll be playing for a few more hours ^_^.)**

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

After class-

We leave the class and walk around in the halls.

"Hey Jimmy look." I point to Earnest putting up a poster for himself for class president. Two jocks go over to him and call him a nerd. They see the poster and try to read it. I laugh silently as one of them couldn't read it. One of the jocks rips the poster in half then the other gives Earnest a wedgie. They leave laughing. Jimmy and I walk over.

"How's the campaign going?"

"oh you'll vote for me won't you?"

"sure I will, not."

"I'll pay you."

"now you're talking. But unless you pay everyone you're not going to win. They're going to sabotage your campaign speech."

"what if I had a security Manger?"

" I dunno, Security Managers cost a lot of money."

"I have money! I can pay you!"

"alright. Come on Penny."

"Where are we going."

"To the auditorium. We need to make sure no one messes up Earnest's speech."

We run to the auditorium and enter from the second floor.

"ok you point out where they are. I'll shot them with this." He held up his sling shot.

Earnest started his speech. A bunch of Jocks were trying to ruin it. They would throw eggs at him trying to make him mess up. They were in the balconies, above him and on the ground floor. A guy in a red bull outfit even went on stage and started dancing. I pointed out everyone one and jimmy stopped them.

Earnest was able to complete his speech successfully and he gave Jimmy a new super sling shot. Jimmy gave his old one to me.

"Come on Penny lets go back to the boy's dorm."

"Kay."

We left the school building and got on Jimmy's skateboard and rode to the boy's dorm. When we got inside Gary was waiting on Jimmy's bed in a Nazi costume with two costumes one for Jimmy, a Skeleton, and one for me a sexy nurse costume.

"Gary you pervert." He only Winked at me. Jimmy and I got changed. **(the boy's left Jimmy's room so she could get changed.)**

"Come on lets go get Pete. I got a real nice costume for 'em." We leave Jimmy's room and I see a guy in a pink bunny suit in the trashcan, stuck. He gets out.

"omg Petey you look so adorable." I say before hugging him. He blushes. The four of us leave the dorm.

"ok let the fun begin." Gary says. A kid runs up to Jimmy.

"Slap this 'kick me' sign on a student."

"I'm game." Jimmy runs up to a random kid and puts the sign on their back. Suddenly a bunch of people start kicking him. Another person asks him to egg 3 students. Jimmy laughs and throws an egg at a nerd, a girl and a kid in a mummy costume.

We run to the library and a nerd asks Jimmy to light a volcano near some students. I go to protest but Gary puts his hind on my butt making me blush and slap his hand away while Jimmy ran off to a group of kids. He sets the volcano near some nerds. They watch it in amazement then suddenly it explodes making them dizzy and one got knocked out.

Fatty ran up to Jimmy

"Please help me Jimmy." He gave Jimmy three stink bomb to thrown at kids. He threw one at Beatrice who had a witch hat on, a Dracula and an astronaut. Another guy dressed as Dracula gave Jimmy Itching power to throw at three students. I go to protest again but Gary feels my butt again.

"Gary quit it." I say slapping his hand away and look to see Jimmy throwing the itching power at a kid in a mummy costume and two jocks.

"alright time for the big prank." Gary says leading us to the Preps house place thing. **(XD) **

"ok we're gunna feed chad's dog this ranted **(I forget what he said, I think this is what he said I could be wrong.)** meat, wait for him to take a dump-"

"What the hell, I'm outta here." Petey said walking away.

"ok whatever. I'll explain the rest later." Gary went into the little area where Chad's dog is.

"Get over here you little mut!" Chad came out and Jimmy beat him up to protect Gary. Gary fed the dog the meat and the dog **(you know,)** went to the bathroom **(XD)**

"That's gross." Jimmy and I both said. Gary put it in a paper bag

"Score. Alright lets go to the teachers' lounge. You lead the way Jimmy." Jimmy nodded and started running towards the school. Gary and I followed.

We got inside and went in front of the teacher's lounge. Jimmy put the bag in front of the door and Gary lit the bag on fire. Jimmy ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it. The gym teach came out.

"what the devil is going on out here." He began to stomp on the bag. "oh! Damn kids." He spotted Jimmy by the fire alarm and started to chase after him. I went to follow but Gary grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"oh nothing, you look great in that outfit." He reached around and felt my butt.

"Gary you've been doing that all night, stop it."

"I can't help it."

"please?" He squeezed.

"Gary please."

"I like when you beg." He smirked. I blushed.

"Gary.. Let's go find Jimmy.. ok?" He sighed.

"alright, let's go find him. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

Gary and I leave the school and walk back to the boy's dorm where Jimmy was waiting in his room.

"What took you so long?"

"We got a little caught up in something. Nothing to worry about." Gary says. "Well, Night Penny." He quickly leaned over and pecked my cheek. I blushed and stared at him as he left the room.

"What was that about?"

"W-What?"

"Why'd he kiss your cheek? Something happen I should know about?"

"What- no, nothing happened. He's been touching me all night though." I mumbled the last part but he heard me.

"So he gets to touch you and kiss your cheek but I can't give you a simple kiss?"

"I didn't want him touching me. He wouldn't stop. Jimmy please, I don't want to argue with you."

"Fine. It's late you should get to your dorm."

"okay." I turn to leave. "Oh and Penny,"

"hm?" I look back at him "that makes 6 kisses you own me." I blush, nod then leave to go to my dorm.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

I wake up the next day, get dressed and fix my hair. I leave the girl's dorm and head over to the boy's.

Once I get inside some guys whistle at me. I blush and go to Jimmy's room. He was making something with his Chem. Set. Most likely Stink bombs and fire crackers.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hi Penny."

"Anything planned for today?"

"Not sure yet."

"Well lets go see." He smiles.

"sure." We leave the boy's dorm and walk around outside.

We walk to the library. Melvin was pacing back and forth his Grotos and Gremlins character sheets were stolen and they're playing tonight. He said he'd pay Jimmy $10 to get them back. And knowing Jimmy. He said yes.

We go to the side of the library, over a little wall, and these two bullies have a character sheet. One of them says Jimmy can have it if he plays a little game. The other bully will kick him in the nuts then Jimmy will kick him until one of them doesn't get up. Jimmy called it stupid and the guy kicked him in the nuts. Jimmy go right back up and the guys ran off not wanting to get their nuts kicked.

"Jimmy are you ok?" He sat on the ground and held his crotch. "Want me to kiss it better?" I ask teasing him. He stares at me and blushes. He smirks and nods "Well too bad. Be a man and suck it up." I pat his head and climb over the small wall to get back in front of the library. He follows.

We then go to the auto shop. A bunch of nerds come running out

"Please help us Jimmy." Jimmy starts to beat up the bullies. The Bucky comes, says, "Good against evil." And starts to hit the bullies with a wooden stick. Jimmy gets the Character sheet from one of the knocked out bullies.

"Come on Penny, let's go." He takes my hand and we go to the boy's dorm where, outside, a bully was holding a character sheet up and a nerd was trying to get it. Jimmy let go of my hand and tackled the bully. He knocked him out and got the sheet. He ran back over to me.

"Jimmy be careful you could've gotten hurt doing that." He blushes slightly but takes my hand and we run to the front of the school where a bully was waiting. He takes off running and Jimmy lets go of my hand and chases after him. I just stand there. I blink a few times before running in the opposite direction. After a few moments the bully comes running around the corner. The run up to him and hug him around the waist. **(It was more like a huggle glomp b/c he was running XD)** He stops dead in his tracks and starts blushing. Jimmy also stopped and stared but quickly snapped out of it and hit the guy over the head. I stopped hugging him and he fell over. Jimmy got the Sheet and started to walk away towards the Library.

"I did a good job right. He stopped and you were able to get the Character Sheet."

"Yeah good job. Penny if you go around hugging guys they're gunna think you like them."

"But you knocked him out, he'll realize I was trying to distract him."

"uh well..t-that doesn't matter!"

"Aw are you jealous, do you want a hug?"

"What? No of course not, why would I want a hu-" I cut him off by hugging him around the waist. I looked up at him to see him blushing; looking down at me. I smile and let go. He swallows.

"L-let's get back to the library." I nod and we go back to the library.

Jimmy gives the Character sheets to Melvin and he gets $10.

"I said I'd do it." Jimmy says, proudly, to himself. I giggle. He looks at me, blushing; rubbing the back of his head.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

We go back to the boy's dorm and sit on the couch.

"Hey I'll be right back; I gotta do something in my room." Jimmy says standing up. I nod and he leaves.

"Well lookie here, a Penny. Guess it's my lucky day."

"Gary that was so cheesy." he chuckled and sat next to me. "Eh, I know." He put an arm over my shoulder.

"Gary."

"oh I'm sorry," he slid his hand down to my butt.

"Gary!" I yelp as he pinches me. I stand up and he smirks; standing up as well.

"I love it when you say my name." He says walking closer to me.

"Gar-... stop."

"come on, say my name again." He walked closer. I backed up hitting the card table. He put his hands on the table on either side of me. "Say it." He was a few inches taller than me so he loomed over me. i shook my head looking up at him. He put his lips by my ear. "Say it." he purred before nuzzling into my neck.

"G-Gary" I whimper. He chuckled and pulled back.

"Was that so hard, Doll Face?" He kissed my cheek softly before letting go of the table and walking over to the couch. Gary sits down.

A few minutes later Jimmy comes in.

"There you are." Gary says.

"Come on, I found something incredible!"

"Hold on, relax man, I can't keep getting in trouble. I can't get expelled again."

"It's always about me with you. _me, me, me_. I'm thinking bigger picture! And you're worrying about getting into trouble … you know what, you _really_ are something!"

"What bigger picture?"

"I'm- uh- _We_ are gunna take over this school."

"_We _are not taking over anything right now."

"Time and tide wait for no man, my friend, but seems they do wait for wanna be tough guy, who's nothing but a little girl."

"You're full of it."

"So you keep telling me. Look, now come on. I'm promise you, after this, things are never gunna be the same again. Oh I'm so excited, I should've stopped taking those pills ages ago."

*Pills?*

Gary leaves the room and heads outside.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say Gary."

"Wait Jimmy, what was Gary talking about, Pills?"

"Oh yeah he's got a mental problem or something. Let's go, wouldn't want him to hurt himself."

We follow Gary outside. He runs to the big parking lot.

"Hey! Bullies, Jimmy's gunna kick your ass! Right Jimmy." Jimmy and Gary start fighting the bullies. **(I'm going to add my own scene into this)** It was five against two.

"Jimmy look out!" I yelled as one of the bullies behind him was about to hit him with a bat while he was fighting one in front of him. Jimmy ducked and the bully hit the other bully. The one with the bat turned towards me.

"Shut up B***H!" He ran at me and grabbed my wrist. I let out a squeak.

"Penny!" Both Jimmy and Gary shouted.

"Let her go!" Jimmy shouts at the bully. The bully wrapped an arm around me and held me against him; my arms pressed against his chest. I blushed slightly. Jimmy and Gary knocked out two of the bullies but the other two went and stood next to the bully holding me. Jimmy picked up a bat one of the bullies dropped.

"Let her go!" The bully laughed. "Nah, it's not every day I get to hold a hot chick. The girls at this school are so… not hot." He took his bat and slid the tip up the back of my leg. I blushed and yelped as he used the bat to lift up the back of my skirt. I saw Jimmy and Gary blush. I suddenly got an idea. I gripped onto his shirt **(the front)**.

"s-stop it, please." I looked up at him with an innocent face, blushing; looking as though I were about to cry. He looked down at me and blushed. With him a bit distracted I took the chance and lifted my knee and kneed him in the crotch.

"OH!" He let go of me and doubled over in pain. I quickly ran behind the closest **(the one who was standing closest.) **of my two friends, **(She does consider Gary a friend.)** and stood behind them; hugging them around the waist. Gary blushed and stiffened. Jimmy quickly knocked out the other two bullies with his bat.

"Hey,… Penny are you alright?"

"Yeah you could stop hugging him now."

"aw, but I like it." I blushed and stopped hugging him.

"o-oh, I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"ok she's fine now let's go." Gary said running of towards the basement of the school. Jimmy and I follow after him.

We get inside.

"hm, this looks a little different then I remember. You'd better lead the way." Gary says.

"I think that switch over there unlocks the door." Jimmy goes over to the switch, pulls it and the door on the other side of the hall opens. We all go through.

"Hm? That cage wasn't locked before." Jimmy walks up to it. Gary pulls me over and puts his hands on my shoulders leaning down so we're eye to eye. **(He's around a foot taller than her and Jimmy's half a foot taller than her she's a little taller than Petey who's 2-3 inches shorter than her, I forget what I said her hi=eight was but I'm changing it so she's shorter)**

"Penny. If you had to choose between Jimmy and me, whose side would you choose?"

"What? I-I don't know."

"Well think about it." He kisses my cheek quickly when Jimmy isn't looking.

"Hey, Jimmy, why don't you climb in there, and hit the switch?" Jimmy jumps in though a hole in the cage and opens the door. Gary pulls me along. Jimmy comes in behind us. There was another locked cage.

"We can't get in there. How will we get to the switch?" Jimmy picks up a brick and throws it, through a hole in the door, at a broom that was next to the switch. The broom falls and hits the switch. Gary pulls me through the door again.

"Now here's another switch, wow live wires!" There were wires on the other side of the cage that were sparking a lot. Jimmy crawls through a hold at the bottom of the fence.

"I'll hold down this while you get the other switch."

"oh Jimmy, be careful!" Jimmy gets to the switch safely and we leave through the next door.

"hmmm. A steam leak, I've heard of those happening but I've never seen one." Gary says. I suddenly trip over something.

"careful Penny!" Gary yanks me over to him quickly before I almost fall into the steam. He holds me against him.

"G-Gary."

"Gary she's fine let her go."Gary Smirks and lets go of me.

"Jimmy use the fire extinguisher over there to lower the furnace Temperature."

"Good idea Penny." Gary says patting my head. The steam stops.

"Quick! Before it heats up again." Gary says pulling me along. He pulls me along down this long hall. We get to the end and there's this big caged off thing like an arena. Gary pulls me aside again like before.

"Penny. I want you to stay up here. And stay out of the way."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Did you decide whose side you would pick?" "I…uh.." I shook my head. He suddenly pulled me into him and held me.

"I hope you can forgive me then, Penny." He pulls away and leans in to kiss me. I turn my head. He looks at me questionably.

"I'm saving my first kiss for someone who loves me." I say blushing. He chuckles; kissing my cheek.

"Now stay up here and be safe." I nod. Jimmy comes running down the hall.

"Come on," Gary says climbing down into the thing.

"It's right down here." Suddenly a bunch of kids are all around the cage. Gary starts talking about how Jimmy hates him and how they both want to take over the school. He climbs out and Russle gets in.

"Gary, now I hate you!" Jimmy shouts point up at Gary. Gary tells Russell that Jimmy told people bad things about his mom and Russell gets mad. I run over to Gary.

"Gary what are you doing?" Gary laughs. "He's in the way. _I'm_ the one that's gunna take over this school!"

"G-Gary? I thought he was your friend?"

"Friend? Ha!"

"Gary, how could you?" He looks at me. He doesn't say anything. "Gary?" He looks back at Jimmy and Russle who were fighting.

"Like I said, 'I hope you can forgive me, Penny.'" I frown and look down at Jimmy and Russell. Russell plows into Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" I gasp my hands going to cover my mouth. Jimmy hits the ground and coughs a bit. He looks up and meets my eyes. He glances behind me at Gary who was probably smirking. He clenches hit fists and looks back at Russell. They fight for a few more minutes the Jimmy beats Russell.

"You happy now jerk!" Jimmy yelled.

"Ecstatic, I love to watch two moron's beat the crap out of each other." Gary sneered.

"Why'd you do it Gary, I thought we were friends?"

"Friends? You and me? I've taken dump's that had more brains then you _friend_, no I'm taking over this school and you are just a liability." He laughed. "See you around moron!" Gary left and Jimmy helped Russle up. He cleared everything up about Jimmy not talking about his mom. Russell agreed to not pick on anyone anymore.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

I was sitting in the café just being bored and thinking about Gary and how he betrayed Jimmy, and also about how he wanted to kiss me; how he want me to forgive him. Suddenly Jimmy walked in. I waved. He smiled and waved back.

"Whacha up to Jimmy?"

"I have to help the cook out. Crabblesnitchs' orders." I giggle.

"May I help out?"

"Sure, that'll make 9 kisses." **(btw a kiss is added for each task she helps with)** I blush and nod.

We go into the kitchen to talk to Edna, the cook. She's coughing and she suddenly sneezes into the pot of food she's cooking.

"Nice." Jimmy says while I look disgusted.

"Oh shut up. You try."

"ok." He sneezes a few small sneezes.

"Jimmy that's gross."

"Better get used to it sweet cheeks, he's man. It's all downhill form here." She laughs. "So wha'da ya want."

"Nothing Head sent me, and she's here to help me."

"Oh yeah! I need you to pick up some things from town for me. I'll need Meat from YumYum Market, a razor from the barber for my stash, oh and some new knickers, I've been wherein these ones for a month!" She laughs. "You can take my bike. It's in front of the school." Jimmy nods and we leave the kitchen.

"You do realize I'm never going to eat food here again." I joke. He laughs.

We get to the front of the school.

"ok I guess you'll have to wait here Penny."

"Why can't I come?"

"There's only one bike."

"So? I'll sit behind you."

"ok fine." He gets on the bike. "Get on." I get on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. We were so close that my legs were next to his, I had to be completely against him to fit on the small bike seat. He blushes and starts peddling. We get into town and there's a bit of a hill.

"weee." I say childishly as we go faster. He chuckles.

We get to YumYum Market and Jimmy hops off the bike to get the meat.

"Wait here." I nod and he goes inside. A Prep guy walks by.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jimmy and I are getting things for Edna." He nods before looking me up and down. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You'd look exceptionally good in Aquaberry."

"Excuse me?"

"Aquaberry. That's the brand us preps where." "Oh. Well I'm not a prep." "I never said you were, only that you'd look good in Aquaberry. Of course… you look rather cute in that too." I blush and he winks.

"T-thank you."

"No problem. I'd better go before Jimmy comes out and beats me up for talking to you. Everyone knows you're his property."

"w-what do you mean property?"

"oh nothing."

"Please tell me." He looks at me a moment before saying,

"Fine. You know that you are very…._very_ good looking. Well, Jimmy sees anyone checking you out, he first glares at them because he can't do anything else in front of you. Then back at the dorm be beats up the people he saw checking you out and tells them to stay away from you. That's a very protective boyfriend you've got." I blush.

"He's not my boyfriend." The prep raises his eyebrows.

"He's not? Well by the way he acts I thought he was."

"Does anyone else think that?"

"I'm not sure, they might. I'd really better get going. By the way I'm Tad."

"I'm Penny."

"I know." He winks again before walking away.

A few minutes later Jimmy comes out with the meat. He puts it in the basket in front.

"Jimmy?"

"Hm? Yeah?" He gets back on the bike.

"A little birdie told me that you beat up any guy for checking me out and tell them to stay away. Is that true?" He blushed.

"Why? Who told you?"

"That's not important. Do you? They said everyone knows I'm your _property_." He blushed.

"Well I uh, I do tell them to stay away from you.." I wrap my arms around his waist and put my lips by his ear.

"why? do you want me all to yourself?" He blushed.

"I'm doing it to protect you from all those perverts; I'm only looking out for you."

"Aww that's so sweet Jimmy. You care about me." He blushes more but tries to hide it. He clears his throat.

"ok well let's get going."

We go to the barber to get the razor then the clothes store to get 'knickers' and head back to school.

We go give Edna her things. She gives him $15.

"Jimmy comes through again." I say before he can. He blushes slightly.

"Hey, that's my line." I giggle.

"I know." I hug him.

"Penny?" He looks down at me. I look up and smile. He sighs and hugs me back slightly.

"You're a great friend Jimmy."

"I know." I giggle. He leans into my ear.

"9 kisses." He whispers making me blush.

"I know."

"You know Penny. I'm not the type of guy to tell a girl I'm in love with her."

"W-what-"

"Come on I have to talk to Mr. Galloway." He says letting go of me and starts to walk out of the café.

*Does that mean he could be in love with me right now? Or that he just won't tell me when he is? I don't love him do I? I mean We've been through a lot.-*

"Hey Penny you coming?" Jimmy calls from the stairs.

"huh oh yeah I'm coming!" I call running to him.

* Maybe I do love him. Or I'm starting to.*

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

We get to the door to the English room and hear Hattrick yelling at Galloway for drinking in front of students and that he's going to get him sacked.

"The Head will hear about this!"

"Quick he's coming!" Jimmy said pulling me by the lockers a few feet from the door and pushing himself against me like any other time when we'd be sneaking around school. Mr. Hattrick comes out of the English room.

"You two!" Jimmy and I look at him. "PDA **(Public Displays of Affection)** is not allowed here at Bullsworth!" We blush. Me more than Jimmy. Jimmy moves away from me.

"n-no we weren't- I mean we're not-" Hattrick scoffed

"I'll let you off with a warning but next time I see it, detention!" He walks away. Jimmy looks at me. I was blushing pretty bad.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok." He takes my hand and we go into the English room.

"You ok sir"

"Ah Jimmy, Penny. No I'm not ok. im half drunk and I'm about to get fired. Fantastic! I'm a washed up old drunk only 34. English is a difficult subject to teach. Nothing dulls the pain like scotch."

"Come on sir put that away"

"Are you _mad? _ This is mana from the god!"

"Gimmie that, let's get rid of this before you get busted."

"Ms. Phillips is the only one who knows about my vice. Take it to her. She'll know what to do." We nod and leave the room. I start to walk to the art room.

"Come on Penny." Jimmy takes my hand and walks in the other direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Mr. Galloway wouldn't just have one bottle of alcohol. Let's go find the others." I nod

"ok. Let's check the Café." He nods and we walk into the café.

"let's check the kitchen, he wouldn't hide it in plain sight." We go into the kitchen and into the little room in back where all the food is kept.

"Here it is." Jimmy picked up the bottle. "ok…let's check the trophy case." I give him a strange look but follow him anyways. When we get to the top of the stairs by the office we hear Hattrick talking to Crabblesnitch. When they weren't looking we ran past the office to the trophy case.

"look there it is."

"how do we get it."

"We break it of course."

"But Jimmy they'll hear us-" I'm cut off as Jimmy breaks the glass to get the bottle. He grabs it and Hattrick runs out of the office. Jimmy grabs my hand and runs.

"That child had a bottle!" Hattrick yells. **(Love when he yells that XD)** We run as fast as we can and lose Hattrick within a few moments.

We run into the girl's bathroom. Jimmy looks in each stall and finds the last bottle on the floor behind the toilet.

"Come on Penny." He takes my hand and we run out of the school to find Ms. Phillips In the parking lot. She gives Jimmy a camera. Jimmy turns to me.

"Smile baby." I blushed and smiled shyly as he took my picture. "Beautiful." I giggled. He chuckled. "Here, "He took my hand. "Lemme walk you to the girl's dorm." I blush.

"Alright."

Jimmy walked me to the girl's dorm.

"Thank you Jimmy." I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"That makes 10 kisses." I say. He smirks. And watches me go into the building before turning around and heading for the boys dorm.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

I woke up in a good mood. Got dressed, brushed my hair the usual. I still had the skip classes pass so I decided to go into town. I bet if I showed the pass to any cop who stops me I won't have to come back.

I headed to the Preps side of town. I walked around a bit till I found a movie place. I saw Jimmy and Pinky, a prep girl, girl talking. I run up to him when he's done.

"Hey Jimmy. Whacha up to?"

"Hey Penny, feel like helping me out today?"

"You Bet!" I smile.

"K, we gotta get rid of this line for Pinky."

"Ok, hmmm you take care of that really big girl and I'll handle the preps." He nods and talks to Eunice before leading her to the back of the theater. I look around and see Gord's bike. I run over to it and hop on.

"Hey!" he yells as I start to peddle away. Him and three of his friends chase after me. One of the other preps kicks a rock at the back wheel and I lose control. I'm about to crash when suddenly I'm lifted off the bike. I look up to meet Gord's eyes. His friends get his bike. I blush realizing he's holding me bridal style.

"You should be more careful when riding a bike." I blush more and nod. By now Lola, The greaser girl, had run off and Jimmy came out from behind the building to see me in Gord's arms. He runs over.

"Hey, what's going on here? Put her down." Gord lets me down but still holds me.

"Calm down Hopkins. I just saved her from crashing on _my_ bike." I nod slightly.

"You alright?" Jimmy asks me. I nod.

"She's such a pretty thing Hopkins. I'd hate to see anything happen to her cute face." Gord slid a hand down my cheek. I blushed. "I'd better get going. Take care of her Hopkins." Gord lets go of me and runs over to his bike and rides off.

"You should be more careful Penny."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"well come on, we're not done yet." I nod and we run back to the line. Jimmy simple approaches Kiby and Trent and they walk off.

Pinky gives Jimmy some money and goes inside to watch the movie.

"Wow you didn't get a kiss?" I said fake shock

"I would if you'd kiss me. That makes it 11 baby." I blushed.

"I know I know."

"Hey speaking of babies, let's go see those preps at the boxing place." I tilt my head to the side but nod.

We get inside and there are a bunch of preps boxing. We go into the area where they're boxing and some are punching the punching bags, and walk over to a poster.

"Hmm. Maybe I can use this to my advantage," Jimmy says.

"Oh Jimmy be careful though will you?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll try."

Jimmy was in the ring with Chad.

"You can do it Jimmy!" I cheer. Most of the preps were shouting and cheering on Chad. Some were also saying they wanted to see blood and that they put money on this. Jimmy got a lot of good hit in but Chad was very good at dodging and blocking.

"Come on Jimmy!" I saw him glance at me then hit Chad square in the jaw. He glanced back over to me. I smiled.

*there's no way Jimmy will lose.*

He knocks Chad out.

"Yeah! Go Jimmy!" He looks at me and smiles. Next up was Justin. He wasn't very good at dodging and got hit by Jimmy a lot but when he was able to hit Jimmy he hit hard. Thankfully He only got one or two hits in before Jimmy knocked him unconscious.

"Woo! Yeah Jimmy!" I cheer. I notice Jimmy blush slightly embarrassed at all my cheering. Next was Parker. He got good hits in and he was good at blocking but Jimmy of course was much better than him and it was only a matter of time before Jimmy knocked him out.

"Way to go Jimmy!"

After all that one of the preps said the Jimmy's parents had to be part of some club for him to be eligible to be in the contest but they gave him their beach Clubhouse.

"You were great Jimmy." I said once he changed out of his boxing clothes.

"Thanks Penny."

"Since you did such a good job beating those preps it's now 12 kisses." I wink at him. He blushes slightly. I giggled.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

"oh, Jimmy I think I left my bag inside. Will you come with me to get it?"

"Sure."

We walk back inside.

"You forgot this." A Prep walked up to me and gave me my bag. "Thanks" Tad at the top of the stairs called Jimmy up.

"You know we can't associate with you until you wear some proper clothes." He turns to me. "And I think you'll look lovely in Aquaberry." He winks and I blushed.

"Fine, come on Penny." Jimmy says taking my hand and leading me outside. "I know there's an Aquaberry store around here somewhere."

"oh yeah I know what you're talking about. It's just down the street to the right." He takes my hand and we run to Aquaberry (that's the actual name of the store.).

We get inside and Jimmy buys us both prep outfits. "You look good Jimmy."

"Not too bad yourself."

We head back to the Boxing place, go up the stairs, into the room and talk with three preps.

"ah lovely, just like I said." Tad said looking me up and down. I blush. He talked with Jimmy about getting revenge on Hattrick for trying to sack Galloway. They are going to egg his house. He told Jimmy to go get some eggs and then they'd meet at Tad's house.

Jimmy and I rode on his skateboard to the Market, got the eggs. Then got a bike and rode to Tad's house.

When we got there the preps were all waiting. Tad took the eggs then asked if Jimmy had said something about him being inbred **(I think that's what the game said)** Jimmy said he didn't say anything.

Then Gary suddenly showed up; got the preps mad and they attacked Jimmy. I ran up to Gary.

"Gary, w-why are you doing this? Just stop it already." I pled tugging on his sleeve.

"I can't just stop Penny. I'm taking over this school. There's nothing you or Jimmy can do to stop me."He yanked his sleeve from my grip walking away from me a bit.

"Gary, please. I'm not trying to stop you from doing that; I'm trying to stop you from hurting Jimmy." He turned around and started walking towards me.

"All you care about is Jimmy! Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. What about me!" he yelled pointing to himself. "Why don't you worry about _me_? Why don't you care about _me_?"

"Gary I do care about you! I just want you to stop getting people against Jimmy! He was your friend!"

"He was never my friend! He's just a liability." He says turning around again walking forward.

"What about me…I thought I was your friend…putting people against Jimmy puts them against me too!" He stopped and glanced back at me. I bit my lip as he looked forward again. "Gary!" I suddenly hugged him around the waist from behind. He flinched and stiffened but after a minute he relaxed.

"Penny." He turned around and held me against him. I blushed. "I will not stop. He's in my way. I will take over this school. Hopefully you'll come to realize how right I am and you could be by my side." I blushed and looked up at him.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I- damn, sorry Penny, gotta run." He kissed my cheek before letting go of me and running off.

"Wait, Gary!" He climbed over the fence and winked at me before running off.

"Penny!" I looked over at Jimmy who had just knocked out Tad and got the Gate Key.

"Let's get out of here!" I nod and Run out of Tad's yard with Jimmy.

"Jimmy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright? Gary didn't hurt you did he?"

"no of course not."

*not physically anyway.*

"Hey, Penny, why don't we go to the movies?" I looked at him.

*does he mean like a date?*

"um ok." He got on his bike.

"Hop on." I got on behind him. He looked back at me.

"That makes it 13 sweetheart." I blushed and nodded.

When We got to the movie theater Pinky was there.

"You're late."

*late?*

"what are you talking about?"

"We had a date! And you're late."

*a-a date?..* I felt my heart sink.

"No we didn't."

"Yes we did!"

"uh no, we didn't." She stopped to think for a moment.

"oh that was Darby. Well he's three minutes late! What does he think I am a tramp?"

"Wait Darby?"

"Yeah. I don't really like him; we're cousins so our parents want us to get married."

"He's your cousin and you're marring him."

"Well it used to be brother and sister until that was made illegal."

"well how about you and I go on a date." It felt like my heart dropped to the floor and someone stepped on it.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the carnival tonight." She said before walking away. Jimmy turned to me.

"so what movie do you wanna see."

*he's got to be joking.*

"Actually, Jimmy, I've got homework to do." He raised an eyebrow.

"Penny, you haven't gone to a single class since you got here. You couldn't have homework."

"u-uh..i was gunna ask Beatrice."

"She's not in your classes."

"I uh-"

"Penny what's wrong?"

"nothing-"

"Then why don't you want to watch a movie with me."

"Cause I just don't!" I snapped. He stared at me. "I-I have to go." I say and quickly walk away.

"Penny?" I walked faster. "Penny what's wrong?" He started to follow me. I bit my lip and ran. "Penny!" He had stopped. He didn't come after me.

I was walking on the pier by the beach. I leaned over the side a bit; resting my arms on the wood_**. **_

"_**Fine. I'll get a kiss from you sooner or later anyway." **_

"_**Well I'd thank you but you won't let me. I'm gunna keep track of how many kisses I owe you." **_

"_**Whatever. I'm not gunna fall for you yet."**_

"_**Everyone knows you're his property." **_

"_**You know Penny. I'm not the type of guy to tell a girl I'm in love with her." **_

I felt tears falling down my face.

*why am I feeling this way. Am I in love with Jimmy or do I just wish I had someone.*

I looked down into the water. I saw a small reflection of my face. There was suddenly another face next to mine; my tears hitting the water made the image ripple. I looked to my right to see Gary.

"Gary.." He suddenly pulled me into his chest and held me.

"What's wrong Penny? Why are you crying?"

*If I tell him about Jimmy..he could get mad.*

"Was it Jimmy?"

*oh well*

I nod. He rubs my back.

"What did he do?" I swallow.

*how could I explain it to him? 'Gary I think I'm in love with your rival and he didn't _do_ anything but ask another girl on a date, after asking me to the movies. I mean I thought it was a date and I thought he liked me but I guess I was wrong.'!*

"G-Gary. H-he didn't really _do_ anything.. I just.."

"did he say something?"

"well yeah but." I sigh. "We were had just left Tad's house and he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies. I said ok. When we got there though Pinky was there and her date was 3 minutes late so she was whiney and then..Jimmy asked her on a date so they're going to the carnival tonight.-"

"that's it? You're upset because he has a date?"

"no that's not it…it's just… the way he acts around me and some things he and other people have said made me think that he liked me."

"What did they say?"

"Well first, he's keeping track of how many kisses he owes me for every time I help him. Tad said to me once 'Everybody knows you're his property-' "

"You're _not_ _his_ property, how dare he say that!"

"Gary please calm down."

"Sorry… what else?"

"Well… Jimmy also said 'You know Penny. I'm not the type of guy to tell a girl I'm in love with her.' And I'm so stupid I thought that he could be saying that because he loved me. I'm so stupid!" Gary held me closer.

"No you're not. He's stupid for not loving you. You're a great person. Penny?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go on a date with _me_ tonight? At the Carnival?"

"Y-you're asking me out?"

"well uh, yeah" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I'd love to."

Gary had bought a bike to take me to the carnival. I sat behind him with my arms around his waist. When we got to the carnival, Gary put his bike in the bike rack thing. I frowned looking at the bike next to it.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"That's Jimmy's bike."

"Oh forget Jimmy! Let's have a good time tonight." I smiled.

"Okay." Gary buys us tickets and we go in.

"Wanna play some games. I could win you a..uh bear or something like that."

"I'd love that Gary." I say smiling. We go up to the ball toss type game. Gary was really good. The man handed him some tickets. Gary took my hand and pulled me towards the rides section of the carnival.

"Wanna go on some rides?"

"ok."

"What one?"

"Hmm.." I looked around at the rides, there was a squid thing called Big Squid, there was the Ferris wheel and a roller coaster. "Let's go on the ferris wheel Gary." He smiled and nodded pulling me along. We got on.

"Are you having fun Penny?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Gary." I kiss him on the cheek. He smirks.

We get off the Ferris wheel and start to walk around.

"Hey I still gotta get you that bear. Come on." We go to the prize tent. Gary gives the man the tickets and the man gives him the bear. Gary gives it to me.

"Here you go Penny."

"Thank you Gary." I kiss his cheek again. He smirks again bigger.

"Come on I wanna try that hammer thing." I nod and we leave the tent. We turn the corner and I freeze. Jimmy was with Pinky over by the hammer thing. Jimmy picks up the hammer and swings it down. The little thingy goes up to the 80.

"Hey Penny watch this." Gary lets go of my hand and walks over.

"G-Gary wait." I follow him.

"lemme show you how it's done Jimmy boy." Jimmy glared at Gary, but his eyes widened when he saw me. Gary picked up the hammer and swung it down hard. The little thingy went all the way to the top. _DING! _

"Penny what are you doing here?"

"She's my date." Gary said walking over putting an arm around me. I blushed.

"Oh so your with him now!" I flinched.

"She was all alone by the pier so I asked her out. She seemed sad and needed cheering up," Gary said. "I'm sorry we can't stay and chat but it's getting late and I have to take Penny home." Jimmy glared at Gary. Gary takes my hand and starts to leave. I turn back to Jimmy.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Jimmy." He looked at me, glared, then turned back to Pinky and kissed her. I frowned. I tried not to look like it hurt but I couldn't help it. Jimmy looked back at me, his face softened when he saw the look on my face. I must have looked like I was going to cry. I turned back and left with Gary.

Gary took me back to the girl's dorm.

"I'll see you around Penny. Try to cheer up, okay?." I nod as he lets go of my hand, gives me a small hug then kisses my cheek. I watch him walk away then head inside to my room. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

I leave the dorm the next morning and head over to the boy's dorm. I go inside and see Jimmy on the couch.

"Hey Jimmy." He turns around.

"Penny.. look about last nigh-"

"Forget about it." I smile.

"no I won't. Why did you look so hurt after I kissed Pinky?"

"Well it wasn't because you kissed her. It's cause you glared at me. You looked really mad at me." I lied.

"Oh… that's all it was?"

"Yeah, what did you think it was?"

"oh nothing." Petey comes in and plops down on the couch.

"Hey what's wrong Petey" Petey tells us about how he used to have friends, even though Gary and Jimmy bullied him and I was the only one nice to him. But then he's back to being alone.

"Where is everybody?"

"Down by the beach in old Bullsworth vale. There's gunna be a bike race." Jimmy wanted to race too so the three of us ride down to the beach.

**(now before I go on lemme just say one thing. The reason I don't have much detail for some scenes is because I can't type out everything they say during the scene clips in the game, they talk too fast, there are no subtitles and I can't pause it to type. At some points I'll be able to get everything, some points a bit and some points none. The scene I just did was a 'none'ish 'some')**

We get to the beach and Jimmy lines up with the Preps on their bikes.

"Good luck Jimmy!"

They took off and after 2 minutes Jimmy came back in first.

"Yay! Jimmy you won!" I hugged him.

"Come on let's go get my trophy."

"okay."

We ride his bike to the bike shop. And go inside. The guy who works there was talking with a greaser about bikes.

"Ah! Look who it is! The kid who won the race!"

"Yep."

"You here for you trophy?"

"You bet." The guy takes out a small silver trophy.

"Molded plastic, covered in aluminum with your name _misspelled_ on it."

"Nice." I giggle. The door bell thingy rings as two preps walk in Chad and some other prep. Chad insults the shop owner.

"Ha I love it when people know their place."

"Oh yeah, well your place is in my toilet." The greaser,Ricky, says.

"Do they even have flushing toilets in your trailer?" the prep says. Chad leans against the counter.

"Nice trophy, lemme see." He quickly takes it and him and the other prep run out of the store.

"Hey! Give that back!" Jimmy yells running out of the store after them. Me and Ricky follow.

We get outside and see Jimmy chasing Chad down the beach. I go to run after him. Ricky grabs my hand.

"You could get hurt, stay here." He says before running off to help Jimmy who was now fighting a bunch of preps. I follow after him. I stay away from the fight.

Jimmy knocks out Chad and gets the trophy back. I run up to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I hate those preps."

"me too."

We walk back into town and see Russle holding up the clerk that works in YumYum market. I gasp.

"Russle put him down."

"Yeah come on Russle put him down." Russle puts him down.

"How'd it work out with those eggs **(he's the guy who sold Jimmy the eggs for "The Eggs" Task)**

"Not like I planned. Never trust a rich kid."

"too bad too bad, was it that kid Tad. You know the parents are out at a party at my boss' house. If you want revenge, now would be a good time."

"I'm gunna need some more eggs though."

"Of course." They go inside and I'm left outside with Russle.

"Russle thinks you are very pretty." I blush.

"Aw, thank you Russle." I smile at him and he smiles back. A few minutes later Jimmy comes out with some eggs.

"Ok Russle let's go." I fake pout.

"What about me?"

"I guess you can come too." I smile and hop on the back of Jimmy's bike.

We follow Russle to Tad's house. Jimmy opens the gate and gives me some eggs.

"Throw eggs through every open window." I smirk and nod running to the first window I see. The throw the egg through the window.

"Dear god! It's all over the wall!" I giggled and ran to the next one.

"We'll find you!" I heard a prep say when jimmy threw an egg.

"Hey look! There's one of them!" A prep started running at me. It started rain, and soon it was thundering. **(lol randomly it just started raining in the game then there was lightening I never knew the weather could change XD)** The prep suddenly tackled me. I let out a small scream as I hit the ground. **(she landed on cement/stoned walk way thing)**

"Penny!" I heard Jimmy yell. The prep straddled my waist and pinned my arms down.

"Russell save pretty Penny!" Russle yelled running over to us and pulling the prep off. Jimmy ran over to me and helped me up.

"Penny are you ok!"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Let's get out of here." The three of us took off running out of Tad's yard.

Russle got on his bike and went home.

"Penny, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Jimmy, I'm fine." He nods.

"Let's get back to school. You're soaked."

"So are you."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter if my clothes are see-through." I looked down and blushed. Jimmy got on his bike and I hopped on behind him and we rode to the school."

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

We got to the school and Jimmy rode the bike to in front of the boy's dorm.

"Hey Jimmy, the Biology teacher wanted to see you." A random kid says.

"Come on Penny."

"B-but I'm still all wet."

"Then you can wait outside." I pout.

"Ok fine."

I sit on a bench outside waiting for Jimmy to come back. I try to cover myself the best I could. A lot of guys stared and some whistled. Jimmy comes back out.

"Ok we gotta go kill a plant in the Harrington house. **(That's the preps house place thing XD Darby lives there, I think in a diff chapter I spelt it Derby)**."

"Can I go get changed first?"

"Nope, I have a plan and your wet clothes will help a lot."

"But Jimmy." I whine. It was still raining hard and my hair was sticking to my face and neck.

"Nope, now come on." He pulled me up and towards the Harrington house.

*I can't believe I agreed to this.*

I knocked on the door. A cute prep opened the door. He blushed when he saw me in my wet clothes.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I please come in and dry off? It's raining really hard and it's embarrassing walking around with these wet clothes. Boys keep staring at me." I blushed.

"sure, but just until it stops raining."

"oh thank you." I walk inside.

"um, would it be too much to ask for a towel? I'm dripping all over." He nods and leaves to get a towel.

"good job Penny." Jimmy says coming in, closing the door behind him. He hides by the door. The prep comes back with a towel and Jimmy slips through the door while he's not looking.

"Here."

"Thank you." I take the towel and dry my hair. The door Jimmy went through opens and a prep walks in.

"Bif what's she doin-" He stops and blushes slightly staring at me.

"S-stop staring." I say blushing; using the towel to cover myself.

"A-as I was saying, what's she doing in here?"

"It's raining hard and boys keep staring at my wet clothes." He blushes.

*That pervert.*

The prep walks over to me and takes the towel away. I blush and cover myself. He blushes more; wrapping the towel around my shoulders.

"You should come in and sit down." He leads me into the other room and sits me down on a couch. He puts an arm around me and rubs my arm.

"You're shaking." I hadn't noticed but I was shaking. I was really freezing. He put a hand under my chin.

"Such a pretty face." I blushed.

"That blush makes you cuter." I blushed more. He kissed my cheek softly. He starts to kiss down my neck.

"I bet you're warm now." He says against my neck; sliding a hand up my thigh. My face did feel like it was on fire.

Suddenly the door over head **(imagine, if you've never seen the house, couches against one wall and on the other stairs that go up to a landing where a door is.)** busted open; Jimmy ran out and looked over the railing.

"Penny!" Jimmy glares at the prep touching me. He jumps over the side of the railing; landing in front of us.

"Get your hands off her!" The prep smirks and licks my neck slowly.

"ah." I gasp. Jimmy clenches his fists. The prep stands up; putting up his hands to fight. Jimmy ignores him, grabs my hand and runs out of the house.

Once outside, Jimmy doesn't stop running until he gets to the boy's dorm.

"Are you alright Penny?

" "I'm fine. Are you ok? It's not like you to ignore someone who wants to fight you."

"If I had fought him I might've put him in a coma."

"Just because he was touching me?"

"I uh-"

"oh what am I thinking, of course not. I mean you're really mad at the preps anyway" I scratched the back of my head; trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

*Why does it hurt…so much…*

"Penny I-"

"I'm gunna go get out of these wet clothes, k, k." I turn around and run to the girl's dorm to change.

Once changed, I run back to the boy's dorm where Jimmy was waiting for me.

"Alright, what next?" It had finally stopped raining.

"Petey wanted to meet me by the pier."

We got on Jimmy's bike and rode to the pier. When we get there we see Petey. Jimmy sits next to him and they talk about how to beat the preps.

"You gotta beat them publicly. You have to box Bif."

"Thanks Petey, that's a great idea. Come on Penny." We get on Jimmy's bike and ride to the Preps boxing place.

We get off the bike and go inside.

"You and me Bif" Jimmy says.

"you and me what?" Bif glances at me and blushes slightly but it goes away when he looks back at Jimmy.

"You and me the Nobel art of boxing."

"Alright you're on. Best man always wins, and that's me. Also, winner gets a kiss from her." He said pointing at me. I blush.

"No way, that's out of the question!" Jimmy snaps.

"Then no fight." Jimmy clenches his fists.

"fine."

"Jimmy!" I whine.

They get in the boxing ring and Jimmy doesn't hold back. Within minutes Bif is on the floor. I climb up so I'm on the outside of the boxing ring.

"Jimmy you were great."

"Thanks, now, how about that kiss?"

"Jimmy I've told you before, I'll only kiss a boy who loves me." He rolled his eyes

"then that makes it 19 you owe me." We heard the preps a few feet away cheering.

"Beat him back to the ghetto!"

"Uh-oh, looks like trouble Jimmy." He climbs over. "Stay out of the way Penny."

"but I want to help you."

"fine just don't get hurt."

We fight our way up the stairs and into another room where Darby is behind a desk. He jumps over and him and Jimmy fight. Jimmy wins of course. **(sorry I don't feel like making a fight scene) **I hug Jimmy.

"You did it!" He smirks.

"Yeah, they won't mess with us anymore, right?" He asks Darby pulling him up a bit by his shirt.

"Right."

"I can't hear you!"

"Right!"

"That's right. Come on Penny, let's go."

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

~WINTER~

I was sitting on the couch watching Jimmy and Petey throw darts. A greaser comes in.

"Hey my friend Johnny needs your help."

"Well, tell your friend Johnny to come to me." **(I'm really sorry the scene went too fast, to sum it up Jimmy won't help him.)**

Jimmy and I were walking around the school halls.

"Hang on Jimmy I gotta use the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll wait in the cafe." I nod and walk to the bathroom. I do what I have to do and start to wash my hands. I'm drying my hands when,

"Hey Penny." I gasp as Gary wraps his arms around me from behind.

"G-Gary. What are you doing in here, this is the girl bathroom."

"I wanted to see you." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a stall and shut the door. I gasped as he pushed me against the wall and started kissing up and down my neck.

"G-Gary, w-what are you- oh" I bite my lip as he finds my soft spot. He nibbles and licks at it. "G-Gary." I breathe out as I try to push him away. He pulls away anyway.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself." He smirked and I blushed.

"G-Gary I-I have to go, I'm meeting Jimmy in the cafe." He chuckles, which surprises me, and says,

"Then you'd better think of an excuse for that hicky."

"Oh, Gary you didn't."

"Oh but I did." I open the stall and run to the mirror. Sure enough there was a hicky starting to form on my neck.

"Gary. What am I supposed to say?" He smirked walking out of the stall.

"Just say I did it. It'll make Jimmy so mad. Ahh," He sighed. "I wish I could see his face, but oh well." He kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later Penny." He waved before leaving the bathroom.

*oh what's Jimmy going to say?*

"Penny, is that a hicky on your neck?" Jimmy said as I walked over to him in the cafe.

"Well kinda…"

"Penny, who?"

"Who what?"

"Who gave you that hicky?"

"Well, G-Gary-"

"Gary?"

"Yeah, he was just suddenly in the girl's bathroom and he started kissing my neck." I blushed.

"He's asking for it!"

"Jimmy please. calm down."

*why is he getting so worked up?*

"Jimmy… " He tilts his head

"yeah?" I gulp, take his hand, pull him up and run outside.

"Penny, where are we going?" I pull him to the boy's dorm and pull him so we're behind it, out of sight. "Penny, what's going on?"

"Jimmy… I need to know how you feel about me!" He looked taken back.

"W-what?"

"I need to know what your feelings toward me are." He chuckles.

"Well Penny, think you can expand on that?"

"Do you like me, hate me, think of me as a best friend, what?" He pauses and thinks for a moment.

"I think of you as a little sister I never had, Penny."

_It felt as though time stopped…_

_Only for a few seconds though…_

_My heart was cracking bit by bit all this time…_

_What he said…_

_Made it burst…_

"Penny?...Penny?"

I couldn't speak.

"Earth to Penny."

I bit my lip.

"Penn-"

and I laughed.

He stared at me. I laughed to keep from crying.

"Penny, what's so funny?" I stop for a bit to say,

"All this time, the way you acted when other boys checked me out or touched me. –laugh- I thought it was because you –laugh- liked me or something." I was laughing but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"P-Penny, you're …crying?"

"Sorry, when I laugh too much I start to cry." That wasn't a total lie. That happens to most people. He suddenly gripped my shoulders' quieting my laughter.

"Penny… you're crying… what's wrong… you can tell me…"

*no…I can't*

I wiped my eyes.

"What? I'm fine. Let's go see Edna." I started to walk back to the school.

"Penny? Do…do you like me?" I glance back at him with a fake smile.

"Of course, _big brother_." I giggle a fake giggle. "Race ya!" I yell to him with fake enthusiasm before running off to the cafe.

*how could I have been so stupid?...*

We get to the café and go into the kitchen to see Edna. We walk in to see her smoking and putting on make-up.

"Ah hey Kid! How do I look?"

"uh, great." Jimmy says.

"Who's the lucky Guy?" I ask excited for her. She may be a bit gross and creepy but she's still a woman. **(I think XD)**

"Dr. Watts."

"The Chemistry teacher?"

"uh huh, I don't know what it is about that guy but every time I get a look at his bald head and manic eyes I go all gooey inside!"

"Ok, that's enough information, thanks."

"Yeah it's true, Love is blind!"

"I sure hope so."

"Hey kid I need you to do me a favor, ha ha ha Dr. Watts doesn't actually realizes that we're going on a date yet, ha but we are ,ha ha and I need to get ready. Can you get me Ms. Phillips Perfume from the staff room, you know where that is right, oh and I almost forgot some Candy, and some Sedatives And for the Sedatives don't buy' em just look for them in the trash! Ah ha!"

"Ok I can do that."

"good."

"So shall we get the perfume? You already have some things of chocolates."**(he has them in his pocket for him) **I ask smiling.

*I'm going to forget I ever liked Jimmy! Besides Gary seems to like me so maybe I could get together with him…*

"Yeah I guess.."

"Jimmy, you seem a bit down. Are you ok?"

"hm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Come on let's go get the perfume."

We head over to the Staff room.

"oh no, there are teachers in front of the door." Two teachers in white lab coats were talking in front of the door.

"ok, here's the plan. I pull the fire alarm and run while you go in and get the perfume." I nod. He goes over and pulls the alarm.

"You're coming with me." **(I'm putting what the teachers said in my game.)** Jimmy runs off with the two teachers following. I get into the staff room and get the perfume from Ms. Phillips' bag. I leave the room and Jimmy runs up to me.

"come on we gotta get to town to find some sedatives." I nod and we leave the school.

We get on Jimmy's bike and ride into town. We find a bunch of trash cans by a hobo.

"Penny, stay here on the bike." I nod and Jimmy goes through the trash till he finds sedatives. Jimmy gets back on the bike and we go back to the school to give Edna the things.

"Hey Edna I got your stuff. Edna. Edna you old bat I got your stuff." She turns around and scares Jimmy and I. she had way too much makeup on. She asks for the perfume and Jimmy gives it to her. She drinks it then smashes the bottle. Jimmy and I wish her good luck but she needs another favor. She said she won't spit in our food and she'll spit in Hattrick's if we keep kids away during her date. We agree.

We go to the stop of their date. A little café by Aquaberry.

"Quick help me climb this tree. Give me a boost." I say, Jimmy boosts me up and blushes; looking up my skirt. He climbs up after me. We take out our sling shots. We hit every kid who came up to their table. It was fun. The kids would joke and make fun of them, yelling things or just laughing. Edna put the sedatives in and he started feeling dizzy. The she took him off somewhere.

"Well that was fun, eh Jimmy?" I laugh.

"yeah.."

"What's wrong Jimmy."

"Penny, that night at the carnival…with Gary… was that your first date?" I nod.

"Mhm."

"oh."

"why?"

"oh I was just wondering. Did you give him your first kiss too?"

"nope."

"oh? Why not?"

"Because he's not in love with me." I sigh.

"I don't think anyone ever will be… I'll just..grow old and die alone." I look out towards the sunset.

"Don't think like that. You won't die alone."

"Well..i won't die with the guy I love, I know that much."

"guy you lo- who? Is it Gary?"

"no."

"Then who?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone." I sighed again.

"Who do you like Jimmy? There's got to be a girl you like. Is it Pinky? Mandy?"

"no."

"then who?" He smirked,

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone." I looked down and frowned.

*give up on him Penny…he doesn't love you.*

I felt my eyes tear up.

"Hey Penny are yo-" I jump down.

"It's getting late Jimmy. I'll see you tomorrow." I say without looking up; to hide the tears threatening to leak out. I put my hands in the pockets of my black winter coat and walk back to the school. It's too bad Jimmy saw the tears.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

"Jimmy Hopkins, your mother has sent you a Christmas present. Please come collect it in the office."

*Jimmy's mom sent him a present…I wish my mom would send me a Christmas present.*

I decided to go to the office to see what he got.

When I got to the office Jimmy walked out. I giggled at him. He had on a green sweater with a reindeer on the front and a big red nose. Other people around saw and started laughing too. He grumbled angrily but stopped when he saw me.

"Penn-"

"Jimmy you look so funny. You should change out of that. Come on, I'll go to the boy's dorm with you." I said before giggling more. He blushed slightly embarrassed.

We went to the boy's dorm and Jimmy changed.

"Pe-"

"Hey Jimmy, we should really go see what Johnny needs help with."

"huh?"

"don't you remember? His friend came in the boy's dorm yesterday and said Jonny needed help."

"oh yeah. Well why should I help him?"

"oh come on Jimmy, it's Christmas. _Be_ nice and help him out."

"oh fine."

"that'll make it 22~." I say in sing song.

"22 what?"

"kisses, remember? I thought you were keeping track."

"oh, yeah sorry."

*guess he doesn't want to kiss me anymore if he's not keeping track…*

I suppress a frown.

"come on let's go." We leave the dorm and Jimmy gets on his bike.

"hop on." He says. I shake my head and he looks at me.

"w-why not?"

"I got my own bike." I said pulling a grey bike out of the bushes. I had put it there so no one would take it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"my mom got it for me." Lie. My mom never gave me a Christmas present it was always my dad who got me things. I used all the money I had to get this bike and it was the cheapest one.

"Oh well that's nice. At least she didn't get you a stupid sweater. I laugh. I wouldn't care if I had gotten a sweater like Jimmy's. It would make me the happiest girl in the world.

We rode on our bikes to New Coventry.

"So you came?" Jonny says walking over to Jimmy.

"Yep."

"I bet you think I'm funny, don't u. A laughing stock?"

"Not really. I mean you dress a little weird but."

"Yeah and everyone's laughing. All'a you at me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, have you had her?"

*'had her' what is he talking about?*

"Who are you talking about?"

"I bet you have… have you had her?" Johnny grabs him by the top of his shirt.

"What are you doing? Who?"

"Lola! That slut…that slut, I-I love."

"no man."

"She's cheatin on me, man, I know she is, the little slut! It's killing me. _Me_ diein over a broad? Oh man I knew this was coming" Johnny started pacing

"What are you talking about?"

"She's with that rich kid Gord I know she is."

"How do you know?" Johnny paused and turned toward Jimmy.

"Will you find out for me, I can't take the suspense. Meet me at the under pass near New Coventry tonight. We'll get evidence. Bring a camera and then we'll settle this, once and for all."

~Later That Night~

Jimmy and I were in New Coventry and found Lola and Gord.

"Ok we need to get photos of Kissing, holding hands and Gord giving Lola a gift." Jimmy says

"Easier said than done, what if they see us?" I ask.

"Just walk away. Pretend we're on a date and just grab my hand and we'll walk in a random direction." I blushed slightly but shook it off.

"kay."

We walked to the corner and watched them waiting for the perfect moment to snap a photo.

"come on they're going into an ally. We run to the other side of the street to look. They suddenly walk out holding hands.

"Quick snap a pic and walk away." I whisper. Jimmy snaps the pic. I quickly take his hand and start.

"did they see us?" I ask.

"no." I let go of his hand and start to follow them.

"come on. oh Jimmy quick, he's giving her flowers." Jimmy snaps the pic.

"did they see?"

"no."

"ok one more to go." They suddenly ran around the corner. Jimmy and I ran across the street and looked from there.

"They're making out. Take the pic!" He snaps the photo.

"ok, now let's go give these to Johnny."

We ran back to the underpass to give Johnny the Photos.

"Here are the pictures Johnny. Lola's a bit of a slut it seems." Jimmy said handing them to Johnny.

"I knew it I just knew it!" He took the pictures and ran off.

"Glad that's done." Jimmy says.

~Later~

Jimmy and I meet Johnny by the underpass again.

"What this Gord kid got that I an't got?"

"Uh, nothin?"

"You think it's funny don't ya, you think I'm a joke? Well my little friend I'm the king around here! _Me_!"

"I know. You're the king."

"But My Queen is a slut! And now everyone's laughing at _me! _Well not anymore!"

"I'm not laughing."

"Neither am I." I say.

"Good. Good Kid. The three of us, we're gunna teach young Gord to keep his dirty paws off my woman, _my_ queen. Get him to the abandoned building in New Coventry behind Union Hall. I'll be waitin there to school that little weasel."

"We'll be there."

We find Gord and some of his friends.

"Come on penny." Jimmy rides on his bike up to them and punches Gord.

"I'm gunna get you for that Hopkins." I smile slightly. Jimmy and I lead them to the abandoned building like Johnny told us. Johnny and some greasers were waiting. Johnny told Gord how he was going to 'pay' for stealing his woman. **(Everyone is on bikes during this fight)** Jimmy and I rode around in the building throwing stink bombs, firecrackers, eggs, itching powder, and punches.

~After fight~ (sorry I'm lazy)

"Ahh I got some of that burning rage out of my system, here's your cash now scram." Johnny says giving Jimmy some money.

"Yeah ok Johnny." Johnny and his friends leave.

"Another good deed done." I giggle.

"Come on let's go back to the school." I say getting on my bike.

We get to the school and go inside.

"So what now?" Jimmy shrugs. As we walk by the stairs,

"Hey Jimmy, Penny." We look up to see Petey.

"Look." He points to something else that was over our heads. I blushed.

*Mistletoe.*

I bit my lip and looked down.

*He won't wanna kiss me.*

"Penny?" Jimmy put his hand under my chin making me look at him. He was blushing slightly.

"Let me have this one kiss?" I bit my lip.

"B-but, you don't lov-"

"Who said I didn't love you?" I blushed more as he pulled me forward, wrapping one arm around my waist; pulling me into his chest. His hand still under my chin. He tilts his head and leans in quickly; kissing me. My eyes widen and my face gets as hot as ever. Jimmy had his eyes closed. I closed mine and kissed him back; wrapping my arms around his neck. After a minute he pulls away. He puts his forehead on mine. With his breathing coming in small pants**(like breathing 'pants' not the clothing 'pants')** he says,

"22 more to go." I blush and giggle. I look up at Petey and smile at him. He smiles back. Jimmy looks up.

"I owe you one Pete. I would have never been able to tell her." If you didn't already guess; Petey was the one who put the mistletoe there when he saw us walk in. I peck Jimmy on the lips.

"21." He smirks and pecks me back.

"20."

"Hey save some for later." I joke. He chuckles.

**(not the end of the story, there are still more chapters, I'm gunna do it till the end of the game.) **

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

~In the girl's dorm~

*I'm so happy! Jimmy finally kissed me! He loves me! Wait, I didn't tell him I loved him back. What if he thinks that I don't love him? I'll have to tell him*

"I'll say: Jimmy-"

"Yeah?" I let out a squeak in surprise and turn around to see Jimmy in the doorway.

"W-what are you doing here?" He held up some panties in his hand.

"Getting the laundry for the coach."

"o-oh" I blushed.

"So what are you gunna say to me?" He asks.

"huh?" I blush.

"O-oh nothing."

*I'm such a coward.*

He chuckles.

"ok, well when you're done rehearsing it I'll be waiting." I blushed more.

"Do you need help?" He chuckled

"do you want another kiss that bad?" He jokes. I blush.

"Maybee~" He blushes. He walks over and pecks me on the lips.

"19. You want more?" I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me.

"yes." He chuckles and kisses me softly; putting an arm around me.

"Have you finished your homework?" I pulled away.

"oh shit, Jimmy you gotta go."

"oh come on baby-"

"Jimmy I'm serious **(idk if that's her name)** will kill us if she finds you in here." I quickly pull him over to the closet and push him inside; closing the door quickly.

"Miss. Parkinson, are you behaving in here." I nod.

"Yes ."

"Good," she looks at me before saying.

"Well why are you just standing there? Get into your pajamas. We're both women, don't be shy. I need to examine your room some more." I nod. While looks around **(not walking around but standing in the doorway and looking around.)** I start to take off my vest. I blush once it's off.

*oh boy. Jimmy's still in the closet! He can see me undressing! Oh how embarrassing!*

I turn away from the closet and put my vest on my bed before taking off my white shirt. I blush as I take off my skirt; putting on the bed.

*my god will she leave already!*

"alright, don't stay up too late now." She leaves and closes my door. I let out a sigh but blush when I heard the closet door open.

"wow Penny. Thanks for the strip tease." He jokes. I blush more.

"oh you pervert." He comes up behind me and hugs me.

"ah, J-Jimmy."

"don't worry baby, I won't try anything. Well not much anyway." I heard the smirk in his voice. I gasp as he starts to kiss up and down my neck while using his hands to rub the sides of my thighs.

"J-Jimmy. Y-you should go. Don't you have to bring the 'laundry' to the coach?" He chuckled.

"Yeah ok." He kissed my cheek before turning me around and kissing me on the lips.

"Meet me in front of the Boy's dorms tomorrow." I nod and kiss him back. He gave me a quick hug before sneaking out. I blushed putting on my PJs. I got into bed and sighed.

*oh Jimmy*

~Next morning~

I woke up, got dressed, and did my hair then left to go meet Jimmy.

When I got to the boy's dorm he was sitting on the steps.

"Hey Penny." He ran up to me and pecked me on the lips.

"14." I say. He chuckles.

"come on, hop on." He says picking up his bike and getting on. "Oh wait you have your own, I forgot."

"oh, n-no I want to ride with you though." He smirks and pats the spot behind him. I smile and get on behind him.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he starts peddling.

"New Coventry."

"What for."

"I gotta send those grease balls a message. The preppys were complaining. I'm the boss so I'm sending the message."

"oh ok."

We get to the underpass and Jimmy takes out a spray paint can.

"Hmm how about," He started writing something.

" 'Jimmy wuz Here!'" he laughed.

"ok here." He gave me a can.

"You go put 2 tags down and I'll down 3 more." I looked at the paint can.

"What if a 'greaser' sees me?"

"Run like Hell to the underpass. I'll meet you there when I'm done." I bit my lip. I was a bit nervous. I nod and go off in a random direction. I ran behind a building and looked around quickly to make sure no one was around. All clear. I shook the can and wrote

'Take a BATH Greasy!'

I looked around again. Still clear. I ran out and looked for another good place.

I ran into a small ally type thing. It went up hill a bit and at the end there was a small square space. There was a Dumpster against the wall. I climb up and write.

'Nice Hair GreaseBags!'

"Hey." I turn around quickly on the dumpster almost losing my balance. I gulp when I see two greasers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"u-um-"

"hey you're tha' girl tha' hangs round Hopkins, aren't you?"

"U-um"

"Hey girl, where's Jimmy."

"u-um a-at the Underpass." I was so nervous I couldn't help but tell them.

"Hey Hal, why don't we teach Jimmy a lesson." I gulp.

"I know what you're thinkin', Vance you grab her and I'll go deliver the message to Jimmy." My eyes widen slightly. Vance Jumped up onto the dumpster.

"Now I don't wanna hurt you sweetie, you can either come willingly or I can do it that hard way. Your choice babe." I go to jump off the dumpster and make a run for it but he grabs me around the waist. He jumps down.

"Alright, guess we're doin' it the hard way." He throws me over his shoulder. I start to pound on his back.

"Put me down!"

"Now now, settle down." He lightly hits my butt. I blush.

Vance took me back to an old pool table bar, and sat me on the couch. He sat next to me and held onto my arm.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared. We're not gunna hurt ya." I hadn't realized but I had been shaking. The door opened.

"Hal, did you tell'em." Hal nods.

"Yeah, he's comin'"

A few minutes later Jimmy came running in.

"Penny!" He looked worried.

"Ah, come to get your little girlfriend back?" Vance said, standing up; pulling me with him. Hal attacked Jimmy and Vance let go of my arm to help. After Jimmy knocked them out more guys came in and started fighting Jimmy. He beat them all. They all ran out some carrying Hal and Vance. Jimmy ran over to me.

"Penny!" He pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed and hugged back.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I shook my head. He kissed me softly.

"well looks like we have a new place to hang out." Jimmy nods.

"Come on, let's get back to the school." I nod and we leave on Jimmy's bike back to the school.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

We get back to the school.

"Let's go to the library."

"Ok" We go to the library.

"Amigos! I need your help." Jimmy and I walk over to Earnest.

"Amigos?" Jimmy says sitting down. I sit next to him.

"Johnny and his goons were hassling me about Algie. That guy's gone even crazier; he thinks Algie is trying to put the moves on his girl."

"Algie? And Lola?"

"I know it's crazy. Everyone knows Algie likes Blonds. Listen, find Algie and get him back here until Johnny come bk to his scenes"

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. I know he was working on a math project for Hattrick with Cornelius. Maybe he knows where he is."

"Who's Cornelius?"

"Cornelius, you know scrawny kid in the acting club, he did an amazing Juliet in the school play. I think he has a 4.0 grade point average." I pull Jimmy up.

"Come on we gotta help." Jimmy nods and we ride over to the boy's dorm to find Cornelius.

"Jimmy look." I pointed to a group surrounding a tall skinny black boy in a green sweater.

*That must be Cornelius*

We got off the bike and ran up to them. They were all trying to get Cornelius to tell them where Algie was. I saw Johnny was there as well as…Gary. He glanced over at me and winked. I stopped myself from blushing and frowned. He looked a bit taken back by my expression but he soon masked it with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. Johnny, Gary, and two other Greasers ran off leaving Norton and Vance. Jimmy beat up them both and Cornelius said

"I was lying when I told them Algie was at the Pizza Parlor. You gotta help him, he's in New Coventry." Cornelius ran off and Jimmy and I got back on his bike to go get Algie.

We enter new Coventry and go to the little ally place where I tagged then got caught by greasers. We saw Algie by a 2 bikes.

"Algie you're in so much trouble with Johnny Vincent and his boys." The three of us go into the little square area. Chad and Lola were talking. Lola wanted money and Chad said he couldn't get it for her because he'd have to steal from his dad. **(Chad's the black prep with the white thing on his arm)** She leaves; mad. Jimmy tells Algie and Chad that they're pathetic.

"But I thought she liked me." They both said looking at Jimmy. I rolled my eyes.

"Look we gotta get out of here. Algie you take the girl's bike, Chad you'd better pedal for both of us. Penny I want you to sta-"

"I'm coming too."

"Fine, take my bike and follow us." Everyone gets on the bikes. The greasers and Johnny showed up on their bikes.

"Is that Algie? On a girl's bike?" Johnny says. Jimmy took out his sling shot and as the three of us rode away, he started firing at the greasers.

"Here they come; I'll hold them off just try not to crash into anything Chad."

"I think we lost them."

"Good," Chad said. "I'm getting tired." He stopped so Algie and I did too.

"Just give me a minute to catch my breath." Algie started freaking out as some greasers come. "It's a trap!" **(heh 'It's a trap' Star trek joke)**

"Chad, step on it!" The three of us starting peddling again.

We were nearing the school.

"We're almost there, Jimmy. Just hold them off a little longer." Chad said we got to the school and Jimmy got off the bike. "You can thank me for saving you later but I seriously can't be seen with you right now." Chad said as he rode away.

"You're worried about your reputation!" Algie called after him. I got off my bike.

"Come on we gotta get you to Earnest, Algie." We only walked a few step before Cornelius, and Earnest ran up to us.

"Oh wonderful you found him." Cornelius said.

"Good job Jimmy. I guess you do have your uses after all." Earnest said. Algie thanked Jimmy and invited him to come to the observatory to play a game of Grottos and Gremlins.

"Uh no." Jimmy said flatly. The three of them walked away.

"And, done." I say before Jimmy could. He looked at me and smiled. I giggled; smiling back.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. I have up to chapter 16 done. Message me if you want me to continue. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. It'll get better as the story progresses.**_

**Ok this chapters going to seem way to dramatic but it all gets tied in together to something coming up in a later chapter where I talk about Penny's Past. You don't like this then why the hell are you reading this =P**

Jimmy walks up to me and kisses me. I blush and he smiles. Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I glance over to see Gary running around to the side of the girl's dorm.

"Hey Jimmy I'll catch up with you later." I kiss his cheek.

"Ok babe."

I run off to where I saw Gary and see him climbing into the attic window.

*He must have climbed up on the fence thingy*

I run around and go inside and upstairs to the door that leads to the attic.

*It's open*

I glance in but I don't see him.

*I wonder where he is*

I walk past my room.

*I'm sure I closed the door when I left*

I go inside and see Gary sitting on my bed, Hands together and head down. He seemed to be deep in thought. I closed my door behind me. I couldn't have anyone see him here

"Gary?" He snapped his head up and got up walking over to me.

"Gary what are you doing he-" He suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me, hard. I blushed.

I stood there in shock for a few moments but realized what was happening and pushed him away.

"G-Gary?" He had the lightest tint of pink going across his nose that if he wasn't so close I wouldn't be able to see.

"Gary…i-I-I'm with Jimmy now. You know that."

"He's cheating on you."

*Cheating?*

"What are you talking about?"

"With Lola. Penny please, you have to believe me."

"H-he wouldn't. H-he…"

"Penny please." I bit my lip and forced myself not to cry.

"He can't be.."

*Gary's told lies to Jimmy and other people before.*

"You're just trying to get me on your side!" His eyes widened

"no, no I'm not Penny I swear!" He took my hands in his. "Please I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Then prove it!"

"Fine, come with me. I'll prove it to you!" he lets go of one hand and pulls me out of the room and up to the attic. "You go down first." I look out the window.

"W-What if I fall?"

"You won't , now go." I hesitantly climb out and make it to the ground safely. "See I told you, you wouldn't fall." He takes my hand and runs to the garage. He gets his bike and we both get on. I blush and wrap my arms around him. He stiffens slightly, but starts peddling. We ride all the way over to New Coventry and Over by the "Blue Skies" Sign.

Gary hides us around a corner. We get off the bike and peek around and see Johnny and Lola. She was acting like a slut pressing against him.

"Hey Lola." I look over and see Jimmy. Johnny soon shows up and the three of them talk about who's the fastest between Johnny and Jimmy. They decide to do a race with some of the other greasers. They all get in a line. They start and Gary wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back so Jimmy won't see me. I blush as he continues to hold on to me.

"G-Gary"

"hm?" He looks down at me. "oh! Sorry Penny." He says letting go. He rubs the back of his neck and looks away.

We go to where the rest of the greasers and Lola were waiting. After a few minutes Jimmy rides up and wins the race.

"Gary I still don't see how this proves anything."

I say turning away from the scene and looking up at him. He starts glaring behind me. I turn around. My eyes widen as I see Lola and Jimmy making out. I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes.

"Hey!"

I jumped slightly when Gary called out to them. They stopped and looked over. Jimmy looked at me and stiffened. I blinked and the tears in my eyes fell down my cheeks. Gary grabbed my arm and started to pull me away.

"Penny wait!"

Gary started to walk faster pulling me over to the bike and getting on.

"Get on." He growled, as he gripped the handle bars. Jimmy ran around the corner.

"Penny wait! I can explain!" I bite my lip and get on the back of the bike.

"Penny!"

Gary starts peddling fiercely away from Jimmy.

"Penny!"

I wrap my arms around Gary's waist and lay my head against his back. He stiffens again.

We ride back to the girl's dorm and Gary stops the bike. He still grips the handles making his knuckles white.

"Gary." I say putting my hand on one of his. He flinched but relaxed his hands and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." I sigh.

"For what…you didn't do anything… if anything it's my fault."

"What are you-"

"I guess I'm not the kind of girl Jimmy likes… If he wants to be with Lola I won't stop him or say anything…" I look down. "As long as he's happy I am too."

"Penny…"

"it's ok.." I glance over at my bike that I bought.

*since I won't be hanging around Jimmy there's no need to have that old thing.*

"I gotta go do something." I say getting on my bike.

"ok, be careful penny it'll be getting dark soon." I nod and head off towards the Bike shop.

I get there and bring the bike inside.

"Hey you're the girl I sold the bike to. How's it going, you need a repair or something? Thinking to upgrade?"

"No, I actually came to sell the bike, I don't need it anymore."

"alright."

The guy comes around and picks up the bike and brings it into the back. He comes back and opens the cash register.

"Let's see.." He starts mumbling numbers as he pulls out some cash.

"You got that for $40 so I'll give you $30 seeing as you only had it a few days." I nod and talk the money.

"Thanks"

"No problem, be careful out there it'll be dark out soon." I nod and leave the shop.

I walk down the side walk, cross the street and walk onto the boardwalk. I get to the end and sit on a bench. I stare out at the blinking lights on the buoys. I look at the money in my hand. I glance up.

"Hey kid!" I call to one of the little kids that go to Bullworth Academy. He walks over.

"Yea?"

"here." I hold out the $30. "Go buy yourself something nice."

"wow! Thanks!" He runs off. I sigh.

After a few minutes it gets dark. I stand up and walk to the edge of the boardwalk and look down into the water. I look around behind me. The few adults still out are far away from the boardwalk. I glace back at the water. I take my winter jacket off and put it on the bench I was sitting on earlier. I sit next to my jacket and take off my shoes and socks. I stand up and walk to the edge again. I sit on the edge and swing my legs over. I kick my legs back and forth and stare at the water below me.

*why does everyone leave me***(1)**

I hear a can get kicked on the sidewalk and look back towards the street. I see Jimmy walking along, looking down, hands in his pockets. I sigh and look back at the water, unaware that Jimmy looked over and saw me. Unaware that he had begun to walk towards me. I look up at the dark night sky and whispered.

"Goodbye."

I stand up.

*I never even got to tell him that I loved him.*

….

I jump

"Penny!"

*Jimm-?* **(2)**

_**Jimmy's pov**_

*I can't believe she saw me! I didn't want her to see… I didn't want to hurt her.*

I was walking down the sidewalk towards the lighthouse. I didn't feel like going back to the school cause I might run into Penny. I get close to the Boardwalk I kick an empty pop can down the sidewalk. After a few seconds I look up. I see Penny sitting on the edge of the boardwalk, looking down.

*I have to talk to her* I start to walk towards her. She looks up and says something. She stands up.

*What is she-* my thought is cut off when she suddenly jumps into the water.

"Penny!" I run to the edge and look over the side.

I see her under the water her eyes closed and she's not trying to swim to the surface. I yank off my shoes and jacket and jump up on the edge to jump in after her when,

"What Hopkins, you killing yourself because you cheated on Penny." I turn around and see Gary smirking.

"NO! _She's _trying to kill _herself_!" His smirk vanishes; he runs to the edge and looks down into the water. I go to jump but Gary jumps before I can, not even talking off his shoes and jacket. After a second or two he resurfaces holding Penny up and swims to shore. I jump down off the edge garb her jacket and things and run onto the beach.

Penny's pov

The last thing I remembered was Jimmy yelling my name, but when I opened my eyes I saw Gary.

I coughed up water then looked up at Gary.

"Gar-" He cuts me off by pulling me to him holding me against him tightly.

"Are you stupid! Don't you ever do that again!" I blush and blink.

I hear panting and look over and see Jimmy holding my jacket.

*So I did hear Jimmy*

"Penny. I'm sor-" Gary suddenly snapped his head up and glared at Jimmy.

"This is your fault Hopkins! You selfish asshole!"

"Gary, calm down" He looks back at me and buries his face in my neck. Jimmy walks over and wraps my jacket around me. Gary still glares but doesn't say anything. Gary pulls the jacket my around me and buttons the top two buttons so it won't fall off.

"Let's get you to the light house club house, there's a bed you can rest in there." Jimmy says.

"Penny, where's your bike." Gary asks.

"I-I S-Sold i-it" I say my teeth starting to chatter.

"Why would you sell it, I thought your mom gave It to you for Christmas?" Jimmy says. I shake my head.

"I lied. I n-n-never get anything f-f-from her. I bought it w-w-with all the m-money I h-had. I got $30 b-back. But I g-gave it to some k-k-kid cause I d-didn't think I'd need it a-anymore." Jimmy frowns. Gary helps me up and they bring me to the club house.

Once inside Gary helps me over to the bed. He moves some wet hair off my face and Jimmy goes and gets a blanket.

"What were you thinking?"

"I-"

"That was a rhetorical question, idiot. You weren't thinking." He pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright at least your safe now. That's all that matters." Jimmy comes back and gives me a blanket.

"Thanks." I take it but Gary wraps it around me, still glaring at Jimmy.

"Look Penny I-"

"Jimmy why don't you go get Penny something warm to drink and try to get her money back from the kid she gave it to if he didn't spend it already." Gary interrupts. Jimmy stands there for a second before leaving the lighthouse.

Gary stands up.

"Get undressed." My face starts to heat up.

"W-Wha-?"

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." He says walking over to the wardrobe and looking inside.

"o-oh"

*What was I thinking, I hope he doesn't think I thought that meant something else.*

I take off my jacket. He gets some clothes and holds them out looking away.

"Come get these." I walk over and take the clothes and he turns fully around looking at the wall away from me. "Now get changed." I see the slightest hue of pink on his face.

I walk back over to the bed and change. Gary had picked out a pair of school pants and a blue Bullworth Academy hoodie.

"You can look now." He stands there a second then turns around, the blush gone. He walks over.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yea I guess. What about you? You're still in your wet clothes." He looks down at his clothes and sighs.

"And your hair's still dripping wet." I reach up and stroke his hair. The slight blush returns and he moves away.

"Uh, turn around." He turns and walks over to the wardrobe again opening it. I turn around and face the bed. I hear shuffling and wet clothes hitting the floor. "Ok you can look now. " I turn around and my face goes scarlet. Gary was in nothing but a pair of black ¾ shorts.

"W-why don't you have a shirt on?" I shout turning around again.

"Oh come on Penny. I'm sure you saw J-" He stops himself before he says his name. "Tons of guys without shirts on before. Haven't you ever gone to the beach?"

"Well y-yeah but I've never been alone with a guy with no shirt on."

"Oh." He walks over to the bed. "No need to be shy." I jump when he hugs me, pulling my back against his chest.

*He's so warm.*

"You should get some rest and I'll join you to keep you warm." Before I could object Gary pulled us both down onto the bed and wrapped the blanket around us, my back still against his chest and his arms around me. "You ok Penny?" I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. He chuckles in my ear making me blush more. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He said in my ear before kissing it. My face heated up more. He suddenly starts kissing up and down my neck. I bite my lip.

"G-Gary." He chuckles again.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Get some rest." I nod and soon sleep takes over me.

_**Jimmy's POV**_

I had gone to a coffee place and got Penny some hot Coco in one of those plastic cups with a top. I couldn't find that kid though.

I went back to the lighthouse. When I walked in the door I almost dropped the hot coco. Penny was asleep in the bed but Gary was in bed with her and from what I could tell he was holding her.

"Gary!" I hiss. **(They're whispering)** He looks up and smirks.

"Hopkins." He whispers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm keeping Penny warm." I look around and see Gary's wet clothes in a pile on the floor in front of the wardrobe and Penny's clothes and jacket in a similar pile by the bed on the floor.

"What are you guys wearing?"

Gary chuckles softly.

"Relax; she's in warm clothes, school slacks and a hoddie."

"Yea, and what about you?"

He smirks bigger.

"3/4 shorts."

I clench my jaw.

"_and?_"

"_And_ nothing Hopkins." He moves the blanket so I can see he's not wearing a shirt.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" I growl.

"Because my bare skin against Penny's back is warmer than if I had a shirt on. I'm just trying to keep her warm. I wasn't really doing it to piss you off although I like the added bonus." He says smirking.

"I'm not gunna let you have Penny." I growl.

"We'll see."

_**Penny's pov**_

I awoke the next morning with Gary's arms around me, his head on my shoulder sleeping like a baby.

"Penny, you up?" I look over and see Jimmy sitting in one of the chairs by the card table. He stands up and walks over to me.

"Mhm."

"We need to talk."

I bite my lip.

"o-ok."

He stands there then glares towards Gary.

"Alone." I nod and shake Gary a bit.

"mmm, five more minutes." He mumbles.

"Gary, wakey wakey."

"mmmm,_ noo_" He snuggles closer to me. I sigh smiling slightly.

"Gary! Get! up!" Jimmy shouts. Gary jolts up. He rubs his eyes and then glares at Jimmy.

"What?"

"Penny and I need to talk, alone. Leave."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Ya didn't have to shout at me. Why don't you two go outside though, I'm still tired." He said laying back down.

"Just get out."

"Fine, lemme get a shir- hey!" Jimmy grabbed Gary by the arm and dragged him over to the door and threw him outside. "At least give me a jack-!" Jimmy slammed the door in his face.

"_Jimmy!_ That was uncalled for! You could have given him a shirt of something, it's freezing out! It's the middle of win-!"Jimmy cut me off by kissing me hard on the lips. My eyes widened and I blushed. I quickly try to push him off. "Jimmy, get off!" He pulls away.

"Penny please! I'm sorry!" He falls to his knees gripping the sides of my hoodie and hiding his face against my stomach.

"J-Jimmy." He picks his head up.

"Give me a second chance. Please Penny. I know you still like me." I blush.

"I thought _you_ liked Lola?"

"No I don't. That kiss..That was the _only_ time I kissed her or did anything with her! I swear!"

"So you _weren't_ cheating on me?"

"No, I wasn't. Baby please."

I blushed.

"Do you like girls like Lola?"

He stands up and puts and hand on my cheek.

"What do you mean, baby?"

"Do you like girls like Lola?"

"Lola's a _slut_."

"Would you like me more if I-"

"No! I like you for you, so don't try and change yourself for me. And never try to be like _Lola_. Just stay the Perfect Penny you are." He kisses my nose and I blush more smiling "so will you give me a second chance?"

"I guess bu-" I was cut off as he kissed me again. "Mmm, Jimmy, hang on a sec." I say pushing him off again. "Listen, I'll give you a second chance but there won't be a third chance."

"I know I understand that." He smiles at me and I blush. Gary knocks on the door.

"Did you make up or break up yet? I'm turning into a Gary flavored Popsicle out here!" I jump off the bed and open the door pulling him inside.

"I'm sorry Gary, Jimmy get him a shirt." I say hugging him, rubbing his arms. He was shivering too much to smirk at Jimmy. Jimmy got him a grey hoddie. I take it from him and put it on his. "I think you should lay down for a bit Gary."

"Are you with him again?" I nod. He frowns slightly but hides it by walking over to the bed and lying down. I wrap the blanket around him. "Thanks Penny, you're a doll." He winks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Just get warmed up."

"Lay with me?"

"Gary." I hit his shoulder playfully. He smirks.

"Hey Penny, I gotta go see if I can meet up with Lola-" I turn and look at him giving him a 'you're kidding right' look. "Hey lemme finish, I gotta see if I can find her so I can find out where Johnny is, and you're coming too. I'm not letting you outta my sight." He says pulling me to him and pecking me on the lips. I blush. "Let's go. We'll take my bike; I parked it outside the other day."

"Hey!" We look back at Gary.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss, Penny?" He winks. He gets up, "I mean it's only fair, Jimmy kissed Lola so now I'll kiss you." He yanks me over to him and wraps his arms around me and before Jimmy or I could say or do anything he closes his eyes and pushes his lips to mine, but not rough. He kisses softly and gentle.

I blush.

I hear Jimmy's knuckles crack. Gary pulls away, opening his eyes. I blush more as he just looks me in the eyes.

"Gary" Jimmy growls. "I'm letting you off the hook this time but only cause you saved Penny last night. Let Penny go. She's my girlfriend again." I blush and Gary lets go of me. Jimmy grabs my hand and starts to pulls me outside.

I look back at Gary to see him smiling back at me. Not smirking, but truly smiling. **(3)**

**At the top of the page I said "…but it all gets tied in together to something coming up in a later chapter where I talk about Penny's Past." She's not being randomly dramatic and depressed all of a sudden.**

**She loses consciousness before she can finish thinking "Jimmy?"**

**He's smiling for 2 reasons (if you don't want to know why don't read this) reason #1 He got to kiss Penny again for the second time (in the beginning he kissed her in her room) and reason #2 is because she's with Jimmy and is happy and not depressed and trying to kill herself anymore.**

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it how I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this=P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 14! I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

**ALSO I went through this whole thing and added break lines and a bunch of paragraphs be happy! =D**

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me you will get credit. (The credit will be at the end of the chapter.**_

"Ok I gotta meet Lola by the overpass." Jimmy says getting off the bike and walking towards New Coventry. He turns back when he notices I'm not following. He walks back over. "Baby, don't look at me like that." I looked away from him.

"Why do you have to meet up with her?"

"I'm gunna tell her, you're the only girl for me." He puts his hands on my hips and kisses my forehead.

"Ok."

"Hey Good Lookin'" Lola said walking up to Jimmy. She winked at him, and then glared at me.

"What's up?"

"Awe you're so angry, but I think you've got a softer side." She touches his cheek.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Jimmy said pushing her hand away.

"That's not fair! I'm a nice girl! I'm nice to everyone. Now everyone hates me. Ah ha" She started to fake cry. *That's what you get.*

"Look I'm sorry." Jimmy said softly. *What?*

"Well…ok, but now Johnny and his boys won't even speak to me."

"Boys can get really jealous when they find out you've been kissing another boy." *They're not the only ones…*

"It wasn't like that! I'm not like that." *suuure you're not*

"Okay."

"But I left all my things in the abandoned tenement where they hang out. My address book, my keys my perfume, my lip stick even my laundry. Everything, now I've got nothing. I don't have much money."

"That's too bad."

"Maybe you could get them back for me?"

"You want me to steal your stuff back from a blood-thirsty mob of angry grease-balls?"

"I'd be very grateful Jimmy," Lola pushed herself against him and giggles "_very_ grateful." He glanced nervously at me. I was looking down away from them. I bit my lip and clenched my fists.

"Pe-" Lola cut him off,

"Please Jimmy?"

"Fine."

Jimmy gently pushed Lola off of him and ran back to get the bike.

"Face it _Penny_. Jimmy's not that interested in a girl like _you_, and won't be if you're not willing to give yourself to him when he asks for it." Lola sneered.

Jimmy came back with the bike and I got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist trying to forget what she said. He took off towards the tenements. *Jimmy's not like that…is he?"

We get there and Jimmy puts his hands on my waist and helps me into the building by the window.

"Shh." He pulls back his sling shot and peeks around a corner. He fires it at one of the greasers and they fall over clutching their head in pain. "Wait here Penny; I don't want you to get hurt." He kisses my on the lips quickly before running out of the room.

After a few minutes I hear a loud crash. I run as fast as I can out of the room and up the stairs. I get to the second floor and go to run over to the stairs that are on the other side of the hall; not seeing the floor was missing.

"Hey!" I almost slip and fall when someone catches me and pulls me into their chest. I look up.

"Gary?"

"I knew it was a good idea to follow you. You need to be more careful you could have gotten hurt. That's why Jimmy told you to stay put." He puts a hand on my cheek. "Please be more careful."

"I-I'm sorry. It's just I heard a crashing sound upstairs, I was worried Jimmy might have gotten hurt."

"If I had gone up, and you heard a crash…would you run that fast and reckless to see if _I _was ok?"

"Of course, I care about you."

"Y-you care about me."

"Yeah, you and Jimmy are both very important to me."

"What about femmboy?" He jokes.

"_Petey_'s important to me too. You need to stop picking on him Gary."

"Nah, too much fun. I could pick on you instead if you wanted me to."

"Why would I want you picking on me?"

"Aw come on, I'd be gentle." He smirks, winking, sliding a finger up my chin before putting his arm back around my waist.

I feel myself blush. Only then do I realize what position we're in. Gary has his arms around me tightly and my hands and against his chest. I blush even more feeling the muscles of his chest.

"Hey, your face is getting pretty red. What are you thinking about?" He smirked more.

"Y-you're holding me." He smiles slightly.

"Yea, I know. I like it." He holds me tighter against him and pushes his face against my neck. He kisses my neck.

"G-Gary." My blush increases. "Gary, I have to go check n Jimmy." He groans.

"Finee." He pulls away from my neck and kisses my forehead. "Be safe, Penny." He lets me go. I lean on my toes and kiss his cheek.

"See ya later." He puts a hand on his cheek and smiles.

"See ya." He walks away and I run to Jimmy.

I get up the stairs to see Jimmy shooting his sling shot at Norton who then falls to the ground.

"Jimmy, are you alright? I heard a loud crash."

"Yeah, it was just Norton swinging his hammer at the wall."

"You say that lightly." I laugh slightly

He smirks. He takes the hammer and breaks the boards closing up a few rooms in order to get some of Lola's things.

Jimmy gives Lola back her things.

"Wow Jimmy you're so manly" Lola glares at me then walks away with her stuff.

"And done." Jimmy and I start to walk back to the school.

"What are we gunna do now?" I ask taking his hand in mine shyly. He smirks and gives my hand a squeeze.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" I shrug. "Hmm, why don't we…" He leans into my ear. "Head to my room and make out." I blush.

"J-Jimmy."

"You don't want to?"

"U-uh, no it's fine, I-I'll go as far as you want me to go." He stops walking and looks me in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I don't want you to get board of me-"

"Penny, you don't have to say things like that. I won't force you into anything and I won't get board of you." I blush crimson feeling stupid. I let go of Jimmy's hand and walk a little faster. "Hey, what's a matter? Did I say something wrong? Penny, it's not that I don't want to it's that I don't think you want to rush things, or that you should because you think I'll get board of you. I won't use you like that." He grabs my hand.

"I'm Sorry, I just feel so stupid for saying that. It's just Lola said-"

"Don't listen to a word she says. I love you Penny. I would never get board of you and you don't have to force yourself to do things like that for my sake."

"I Love you too, Jimmy. Thank you."

"No prob babe." He kisses me softly on the lips.

The next day Petey finds Jimmy and I sitting on the couch in the boy's dorm cuddling.

"Hey Jimmy, I think you better go meet with Lola down by New Coventry." Jimmy sighs.

"You want to come?" I nod. *there's no way I'm letting Lola be alone with Jimmy*

We get to the place we meet up with Lola last time and she was waiting for us. Well waiting for Jimmy.

"Huh! There he is my _hero." _

"What's your problem now?"

"If you really cared for me you'd fight for me!"

"First of all I'm not sure I really care about you!" Jimmy said putting his arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side. "And second, what do you think I've been doing?"

"Tad fights for me _Gord _fights for me, Johnny …well he _certainly_ fights for me. In fact, they're all about to fight for me _right now_; everyone apart from _you_."

"Who's fighting?"

"Tad and all the rich kids are coming here to fight Johnny and his boys; all because of me...I'm like Helen of Troy!"

"So there's gunna be a big fight? A winner takes all sorta thing?"

"_Yeah _everyone's involved apart from you! I'm Helen of Troy and you're more interested in…Boys called Troy!" She storms away.

"Whatever, see ya later…Come on let's go find Peanut, he'll know where Johnny is." I nod.

We find peanut in an alley between two buildings with Rickey, Lefty, Hal and Vance.

"I know where he is but I ain't tellin you nutin!" Vance says. Jimmy runs and plows into him.

"Be careful Jimmy!" Hal runs over to me.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Then don't?" He runs at me.

"Jimmy!"

"Penny! Get away from her!" He uses his slingshot and hits Hal in the head making him fall over in pain. Soon the rest of the boys are on the ground in pain. I stand by the entrance to the ally where we came in while Jimmy goes on his normal 'I'm the boss now' rant.

"Who won? Me! Jimmy Hopkins! That's who!" Hal tries to get up. Jimmy turns to him. "Who won?"

"You" Jimmy walks over to him and holds his head up by his chin roughly.

"Who!"

"Jimmy Hopkins." Jimmy throws him down.

"Correct! That's right ladies me! I'm the daddy now!"

"You treacherous little snake!" Johnny says coming into the alley. I back away from him. "You think you're tough huh?"

"You don't need any more of this Johnny."

"You laugh at me, you turn on me, you get it on with that harlot that I...I love? I'm gunna destroy you!"

"Aright clam down man, it's cool, you lost no big deal. We can all be friends."

"You're done kid; Finished!" Johnny grabs Jimmy and throws him down.

"Jimmy!" Johnny looks at me then back to Jimmy.

"You'll learn to keep your hands off my girl!"

"Get outta here, the cops!" Hal shouts.

"You're lucky Jimmy; I'll kick your ass later." He suddenly grabs my wrist.

"Hey! Let go!" Johnny starts pulling me along.

"Hey! Penny!" Jimmy jumps up and hops on his bike. He can't come after Johnny and me because he had to out run the cops.

Johnny passes me off to Norton who throws me over his shoulder and carries me on top of some cars. After a few moments Jimmy comes flying over the ramp; two of Johnny's boys made him fly off his bike. Suddenly Petey's there.

"Hey Jimmy help me get to the crane."

"Alright boys, good work, I got him where I need him." Jimmy shoots all of Johnny's boys and Petey can get to the crane. When Jimmy takes out Norton I fall down off the crushed cars we were on top of.

"Ahh!"

"Penny!" Petey tries to grab my hand but he can't. The last thing I heard was Jimmy's voice calling my name.

"Penny!"

**Jimmy's POV**

Penny had just fallen off the pile of crushed cars and hit her head hard on the ground, getting knocked out.

"Penny!" I try to run over to her but Johnny comes in front of me on his bike and takes a swing at me with his crowbar. I duck and run away. Petey moves the crane and when Johnny rides under it his bike and crowbar get stuck to it.

"Petey, Check on Penny!" I call to him. Filled with rage from Penny being brought into this I beat Johnny down.

"I told you, I was daddy now got it! I'm in charge you do what I say!"

"Right I give up, you can have her."

"Who? What are you talking about Johnny? Penny?"

"Lola! You win she's yours."

"This has nothing to do with her man. I don't want her I have Penny. You can keep that slut for yourself"

"What? You don't want her? Then why did you do this why did you fight? Just to prove you're tougher than me?"

"That's right, and don't you or your boys forget it. I'm tougher than you so maybe now you'll stop bullying everyone. You work for me now."

"Mm" Johnny groans.

I ran over to Petey and Penny. "

Is she ok?"

"Yeah she just hit her head."

"Penny?" I shake her slightly. "Babe wake up."

"We'd better get her to the infirmary."

"I'm fine gu- oh!"

**Penny's pov**

I was just coming to,

"-etter get her to the infirmary."

"I'm fine gu- oh!" I was cut off as Jimmy hugged me tightly. "J-Jimmy?"

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry." I blushed. *Was Jimmy that worried about me?*

The Next day

Me, Jimmy and Petey were walking outside of the school. Jimmy and I hand in hand.

"The thing is Pete; now that I'm cool I'm not sure we can be friends anymore."

"What?"

"I'm messing with ya."

"Real funny Jimmy. Well when you're done with this place a career on the stage awaits. Maybe…maybe like a male stripper or something huh?" Petey tries to joke.

"What?"

"I'd like to see that." I tease. Jimmy glares playfully at me.

"So um, what about Gary?"

"I haven't seen 'em. But whenever I hear I used to be a girl and had a sex change or that my mother slept with crabblesnitch to get me in here I think to myself,

"Gary." Jimmy and Petey both say.

"What a jerk, you know he even called me a dork?"

"Well I guess he's not always wrong."

"_Jimmy_." I hit his arm,

"Is that what you really think? What ever Jimmy I stand up for you and you still think I'm a dork. You're a jerk."

"And you're a dork, so we're equal."

"Whatever." Petey says walking away only to bump into a big Jock. "Ow." He says falling over. The two jocks laugh.

"Now maybe next time you'll watch were you're going."

"What'd you do that for?"

"ooo I'm sorry physico did I hit your boyfriend?"

" Yeah physico you gunna try ta kick our asses now?"

"No, I think I'll do that more publicly."

"ooo I'm really scared now oo"

"I take down line backers everyday pal." One of themsaid stepping on poor Petey who was still on the ground."

"Yeah whatever pretty boy, you'll get yours."

"We'll see about that." The Jock says as the two start to walk away.

"Go have some fun in the communal showers." Jimmy calls to them. "Oo I just dropped my soap please pick it up for me." He mocks. "Losers!" He walks back to Petey. "Petey get up." He says pulling him up.

"Jim-ah" He tries to talk.

"I think we just found some new people to have some fun with. Come on Penny." He puts his arm around my waist.

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it how I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this=P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 14! I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**I also want to thank **__**Yugioh13**__** for the idea about Johnny taking Penny captive. **_

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me you will get credit. (please note I will not use EVERY idea giving to me)(The credit will be at the end of the chapter.)**_

"I may be a loser but at least I have loser friends to hang out with." I could hear algae say as me and Jimmy walked into the library.

"Whatever." Petey replied, tiredly.

"We wouldn't let you into our gang, Pete, because you're weird."

"Weird? Look at you, you have a weak bladder."

We walked into view.

"Hey Algae I need some help. I've got a plan to take over those jock-scum" Jimmy says walking over to Algae who was standing in front of Pete who was sitting at a desk.

"Hey, Jimmy, Penny." Petey says.

"Hey." Jimmy says turning his head to Petey, 'waving' a bit before turning his attention back on Algae. I wave at Petey giving him a smile that he returns. "So what do you say, Algae?"

"Us help you?

"Yeah think of everything I've done for you since I got here."

"You're like a bouncer. We're a bit _above_ helping people like _you_. I mean get real, duh! _Pee-stain_" Algae says doing a little shaking motion. "Now you need my help...forget it" He says walking off.

"Damn!" I hug Jimmy from behind to calm him down. He puts his hands over mine and smiles back at me.

"Well, you know what you gotta do now, don't you?

"What beg?"

"_No_, get to Earnest. He runs that clique with a rod of iron. You get him on your side. Ya got the rest of them eating out of the palm of your hand."

"How? By joining the Trigonanamy**(1)** club?"

"_No_, that would never work. You gotta show 'em who's boss."

"You might be on' ta something. See ya later." Jimmy grabs one of my hands and we rush out of the library. Just before we leave I hear Petey.

"Hey wait Jimmy. Can I come for once?"

We get outside and Jimmy walks up to a bunch of nerds.

"Hey where's Earnest?"

"I dunno." Fatty says

Jimmy punches his arm.

"He's at the observatory! But don't tell him I told you." He says cowering.

Jimmy pulls me over to the side of the library where here's a hole in the fence a top the wall. He lifts me up and puts me over on the other side.

"Forget it Hopkins, you're not getting in without the key code." Bucky says holding up a yard stick.

Jimmy grabs it from him and holds it over his head about to hit him with it.

"ok ok! It's 1138" He says running off.

Jimmy drops the yard stick and enters the code in the number pad. The door makes a buzzing sound then unlocks and swings open.

"Jimmy." He turns and looks back at me. "Why do you have to be so mean? You didn't have to hit Fatty or almost hit Bucky."

He walks over and puts his hands on my hips and puts his forehead to mine.

"But if I don't they won't remember who's in charge. It's the only way to get things done."

"But you can't just hold back a little?"

"Sorry Baby." He kisses my nose.

"Alright, just don't beat anyone into a coma."

"Can't promise anything."

"_Jimmy_."

"Alright I'll try, for you." He pecks me on the lips.

"Thanks Jimmy."

He takes my hand and we run towards the observatory.

After running all the way to the observatory dodging firecrackers and stink bombs, we got to the entrance. Earnest up firing a spud cannon at us.

"Penny you stay here, I don't want you to get hit."

"Ok but be careful, Jimmy." He smirks and pecks my cheek.

He takes out the transformer box and Earnest runs inside.

"He can try but he can't take down the door." Earnest says with his megaphone.

Jimmy gets to the cannon and shoots at the door.

After the doors break he runs inside.

He comes out after a few minutes.

"How'd it go?" I say taking his hand.

"He's in. Plus I got a spud gun" He says holding said spud gun up.

"So now what?"

"Now… " He clears his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

"Of course, Jimmy, You're my boyfriend you don't have to ask." He smirks.

"Come on, let's go."

We walk to the school parking lot. Jimmy opens the garage and gets out a white scooter.

"Wow, when did you get this?"

"The other day, it has more room and doesn't require much work for it to move."

"Lazy bum." He chuckles getting on. I get on behind him and wrap my arms around him.

"The extra room is nice but I liked being so close to you." He smirks but I see the lightest tint of pink go across his nose. He's about to start it when a nerd comes running over.

"Jimmy! Algae needs to talk to you, he's in the library." Jimmy groans. I put my mouth by his ear.

"We'll get this out of the why then I'm all yours." He smirks again and we get off the scooter. Jimmy puts it back and we run over to the library.

When we get there Pete waves

"Oh, hey Jimmy, Penny."

"Hey Pete." I wave to him.

Algae stands up.

"Yo, Jimmy, I'm over here."

Jimmy walks over to him and I sit down next to Pete. Pete smiles at me and I smile back. Algae raises his hand.

"Gimmie five _dude_!" Jimmy gives him a look.

"Uh, No." I giggle and Petey smiles. Jimmy looks at me smirking slightly.

"Yeah well _Cat_, looks like your homies took care of some lames for us. Heh heh."

"_What_ are you talking about?" Jimmy looks at Algae like he's gone mental.

"Don't get fresh wit'cha homies"

"Can you please talk normally?"

"This is my normal style of reppin bro. hooo hooo"

"_Enough_, what's my quest?"

"Ah right, salutations sir James." He bows slightly "It seems my clever brethren have taken control of the fun house at the carnival."

"Well done. All that education and now you run a fun house, genius."

"You simple-minded, noble foot solider! The football team is going to be there this afternoon! You could really cause them some problems." Jimmy turns around and walks towards me extending his hand.

"Ok, explain it to me on our way over." I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"There's not much to explain. Just access the control room through the maintenance doors. Then do your thing."

"Cool, come on baby." He pulls me out of the library and back to the parking lot. He gets the scooter out of the garage again and we get on then head off towards the Carnival.

We get to the carnival and Jimmy locks up the scooter so no one will steal it. We get inside and head to the fun house. It was a huge clown face.

"You're not afraid of clowns are you?"

"Of course not."

"Just making sure."

We go inside and walk across a long walk way in a round type room where the walls were all spinning in different directions. There was also a loud deep laugh. We get to the end and crawl through into a dark room.

"You don't wanna touch me my smell is contagious" we heard Fatty yell at a bunch of jocks that were trying to beat him and Bucky up.

"Stop moving around!" One of the jocks yells.

Jimmy runs over and starts to knock out the two jocks.

"I'm so glad you got here Jimmy!" Bucky says "The jocks have taken over, You've _got _to get us _out of here!" _He squealed_._

Jimmy jumps up onto a table and pushes a book in making a ladder come down.

"Ladies first." He says motioning me over to the ladder.

"Oh, no. I'm going last. I have a skirt on." Jimmy smirks and mmmbles,

"I know." I hit him playfully on the arm.

The four of us climb up the ladder and out a cardboard coffin. I look ahead to see a bunch of 'reapers' swinging 'scythes' at the ground.

"Be careful Jimmy." He runs past them all and gets to the control room and stops them. The three of us run past them Bucky and Fatty running out through the next doors. I run after them.

"_Guys!_ Wait for Jimmy!" I get to the next room and it's a huge hallway. I press the button next to a door and the door opens, closing another. Within a few minutes of trying to find Bucky or Fatty I'd gotten lost myself.

When Jimmy finally enters the room Bucky and Fatty start shouting.

"Ahh! Help!" Fatty

"Ah! I need some back up _please!" _Bucky

"Somebody save me!"

"Help me out!"

I could hear Jimmy opening and running thought doors.

"Jimmy!"

"Penny!" I hear him running faster. After a few moments my door opens and Jimmy runs in. "Penny, Are you alright?" He pulls me into a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't run off like that again."

""Ah! I need some back up _please!"_

"Maybe we should get the guys." He nods and we go through the maze to find them.

We find Bucky then Fatty by the exit. We go through the door and come out in a big room with giant goffers or moles that had shovels the swung to hit someone like the reapers did.

"Stay here Penny." Jimmy says before running through the mole things. I glance to my right and see a ladder.

"uh, Jimmy."

"I'm kinda busy Penny!"'

I roll my eyes and climb up the ladder. Bad choice.

"Hey it's Hopkins' girl." I looked at the Jock who had been at the control panel.

"Uh, h-hey. Don't mind me." I say before trying to go back down the ladder.

"Oh no you don't." He grab my around my waits pulling me back. "Hey Hopkins! I found your girlfriend!"

"Penny! I told you to stay put!"

"But there was a ladder right here I was trying to help!" I shouted before the jock covers my mouth.

Jimmy runs over after beating up the other two jocks and beats up the one that was holding me.

"Penny. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Please stay out of danger, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry but there was a ladder right there," I pointed "That you could have climbed up instead of having to go through and dodge your way to the end."

"Ok, fine, I'll be more observant next time." I kiss him on the check.

"Thank you."

We go into the next room where Bucky and Fatty were looking at themselves in the huge mirrors. We all leave that part of the room and went onto a stage that opened with a fake audience. We ran down the isle and out the door.

"Your task is complete brave knight." The two nerds run off.

"That took longer than I hoped." I hug Jimmy.

"So, can we go on that date now?" I ask looking up at him.

"Of course baby. What do you wanna do first?" I kiss him on the lips

"That." He smirks, kissing me back.

"Hey, why don't we see if we can help Mr. Galloway out."

"Mr. Galloway? Why?"

"Oh I just have this feeling he might give me an idea for something fun we could do to help him out."

"alright, You're the boss."

"and don't you forget it." He kisses my cheek.

**Sorry it took so long to I did say on FB/Twitter hat I'd post it by the end of the week. **

**Also lines don't work so I hope XxXxX is ok.**

**Don't ask me how to spell it write I don't even know if it is a real word he just said it.**

**Review, don't if you going to be mean, I understand you don't like "Mary-Sues" it's not my intention of making Penny into one (or having her be one) (and trust me she won't be later on I have some real problems for Penny). Real life sucks for some people and if they want to make a story/stories where everyone loves the main character let them maybe their life isn't exactly how they want it to be. LET THEM DREAM! And I don't care if this is unrealistic or really OOC This is on fanFICTION meaning NOT REAL It's my story I can write it however I want and if you don't like it why are you reading this =P.**

**And by the way I'm not righting an actual book it's ok for some grammar or spelling to be wrong. I'm 15!(yes I aged since last you read from me o.o) I don't really care about Spelling and Grammar! I think most people on FanFiction from the way some have been talking to me are like in their 20s or at least 17 or something.**

**I'm only doing stories as a Hobby! I want to be an actress/anime voice actor when I grow up. I know I probably won't be but I'm a kid. (I wanted to be an author then I realized how many picky people I have to please. =/ )**

**I also need some ideas X.x if you have any I will give you full credit for the parts you contributed on.**

_**Like me on Facebook to see when I'll update and stuff**__** ^_^ .com/ZexionLover411**___

_**Also WHO WANTS ME TO DO A CHAPTER EXPLAINING PENNY'S PAST OR JUST ABOUT HER, PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME YES OR NO TO THE PENNY CHAPTER ALSO WOULD YOU WANT A FULL CHAPTER OR HAVE IT JUST SUMMERIZED?**_

**Thank you. ~ZexionLover411**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me you will get credit. _**

**_Been such a long time I'm finally updating this story because someone on Facebook posted on my ZexionLover411 page wall/timeline(hate the whole timeline thing, I miss the wall)So thank you Gustav (nice name btw)_**

* * *

><p>Jimmy and I rode to the school. Classes were over but the school was open until 7pm. Jimmy parks the scooter then takes my hand and we walk to Mr. Galloway's classroom.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahh Hopkins! Parkinson! Fairly well young squire, fair maiden?"<p>

"Huh?"

"How _are_ you two?!" It was obvious to anyone that he was drunk even if you didn't see the bottle in his hand he was waving around. "Can I offer you a high ball?"

"Yeah, sure." I pull Jimmy back when he goes to take the bottle.

"_Jimmy_." I said sternly.

"_Actually_! Maybe you're a little young. Better keep this out of harm's way." He says before he starts to chug the bottle.

"Are you gunna be alright sir?"

"ughh! It's that popus-ass Hatrick. He's bad mouthing me all around the staff room. He keeps call _me_ a DRUNK! Says that I am irresponsible. He's tryin ta get me fired! He's trying to turn Ms. Phillips against me!"

"Well sir, when people say bad things about what I do, I like to prove 'em wrong."

"_Really, how_? By showing an abolish side of yourself? Rising above it?"

"No, not exactly. I like to show that they massively underestimated the force that they were dealing with. And then _really_ give them something to complain about."

"ahh the treacherous Machiavelli! I love it!"

"Good me too." Jimmy takes my hand and we walk out. "He just gave me the perfect idea. Up for some smashing?"

"Depends on what we're smashing."

"Oh you'll see."

* * *

><p>After school we followed Hatrick to his house then snuck into his yard.<p>

"What are we doing?" I whispered to Jimmy as he led me to the back of the house and to a little glass garden shed/green-house thing.

"We're getting Hatrick back and helping Mr. Galloway while having some fun." He took his sling shot and broke a window on the greenhouse thing.

"Jimmy! What if Hatrick hears us?!" He shoots another.

"Then we get out of here before he catches us. Come on break something." He picks up a rock and tosses it to me. I catch it. "Come on, Penny."

"Oh alright fine." I throw the rock and it crashes through the roof of the green-house. Soon we hear Hatrick yelling.

"Nice one! Come on we gotta smash some more stuff before he calls the cops." A few moments after he said that we hear police sirens. "Hurry!" We pick up more rocks; I throw while Jimmy shoots with his slingshot.

Once we were finished with the green house Jimmy ran inside and started kicking and smashing the potted plants inside. I saw a flash of a flash light.

"Jimmy someone's coming hide!" I whisper shout. He runs over to a bit empty pot and jumps inside. I run over.

"Penny there's not enough room for the both of us, go hide in one of the other ones." I hurry and rush to a different pot. I get inside quickly. I hear the footsteps of a policeman walking around the corner. I peek out and see him checking in some of the other large pots.

_Crap, what if he checks mine?_

I look over at Jimmy's pot and see he's thinking the same thing. He takes out his slingshot and hits the policeman in the back. We both duck back down as the police man turns around towards Jimmy's hiding place.

While the policeman made his way over to Jimmy I quietly got out.

_Now how am I gunna save Jimmy?_

I looked around for something to throw. I see a rock on the ground a little ways off, I quietly run over but in the process I knocked over a plant. The crash made the policeman turn his attention to me.

"Hey you!"

_That works just as well._

I thought as I saw Jimmy get out and run around the west side of the house, as I ran around the east side. Running to the front of the house we both ran to the gates. Jimmy grabbed my hand. There were a few more cops in front with flashlights, but we were able to get out without them seeing us.

We got out onto the street and just ran to where he hid his bike. We hop on and ride back to the school.

"Wasn't that fun?" He asked turning back to me.

"We could've gotten caught." I said back to him.

"But we didn't." He said. I rolled my eyes as we rod back to the school.

* * *

><p>We got back to the school and Jimmy parked his bike in the bike rack. We walked back into the school.<p>

"So what do you want to do now?" Jimmy asked.

"I dunno. I'm actually really tired. I'll meet up with you tomorrow. Kay?"

"Sure babe." Jimmy said before pecking me on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said before we went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>The next morning I went over to the boy's dorm but Jimmy wasn't there. I found a random nerd and asked him.<p>

"Ernest wanted to meet with Jimmy at the observatory. He's probably there."

"Thanks." I sighed. I didn't really want to go all the way through the wood like area but I didn't want to go by where all the jocks were either. I could always wait until he came back. Although I should go just in case he needs me.

I decided to go towards the gyms, the alternate route seemed too long. I had just walked down the stairs when Jimmy ran out of the gym with a camera. He almost ran past me but then he noticed it was me.

"O-oh hey Penny." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Jimmy. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, doing something for Ernest, boring; you wouldn't be interested."

"Now that you say that it makes me all the more interested."

"Well I don't need any help; I'll catch up with you later." He quickly kissed me. "Promise." He said before running off. I couldn't possibly just leave it at that. As soon as he was far enough away I went after him, making sure he didn't know I was following him. I followed him all the way to the girl's dorm. I narrowed my eyes as he went over to the side. I ran inside using the man entrance then ran up to my room. I waited a while until I heard Mandy scream.

"It's a boy! In the dorms!" I poked my head out of my room and saw Mandy run from her room. I went into the hallway and watched Jimmy come out of her room.

"And you were doing _what_, with that camera just now?" His eyes widened slightly when he saw me. I crossed my arms.

"Babe, heh, I'm doing this for Ernest he has a plan to bring the jocks down."

"Whatever you say." I said walking back into my room and closing the door.

"Babe." He tried to open the door but I locked it. "Penny come on." He banged on the door a few times. "Penny really I'm not doing this for myself, trust me I wouldn't do anything to hurt you ever again after the whole Lola thing. … Babe… Babe I-" I suddenly heard another girl scream and someone running down the hall. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later!" I heard him yell as he ran off. I sighed and opened the door to see him being chased, by a teacher, down the hall. I shook my head before going back into my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the sounds of footsteps above me. I got up and got ready for the day. Just as I finished fixing my hair Jimmy walked into my room.<p>

"Hey babe." He said hugging me from behind. He kissed my neck. I rolled my eyes and tried to move away. "What's the matter, you still upset about yesterday?"

"Well you _were _in the girl's dorms with a camera and Mandy screamed."

"All the girls scream when a guy comes in here, and I always carry my camera."

"Yeah in your pocket."

"It fell out of my pocket when I ran away from Mandy." I crossed my arms. "I wasn't doing anything, _that _bad."

"You said it was for a plan Ernest came up with."

"Well yeah, w-when I said I wasn't doing anything bad I meant a-against you. Like cheating or getting pictures or other things." I turned around in his arms and gave him a stern look.

"You were taking pictures of Mandy for Ernest's plan."

"Hey I was against it too but it's to take down the jocks."

"What is he going to do with those pictures?"

"I don't know he didn't tell me the whole plan." I looked away. "Babe." He said nuzzling his face against my neck. I couldn't help but blush. "I'm completely faithful to you, alright." He pecked my lips quickly. "You wanna come with me to see Mrs. Philips? I helped her out yesterday to get ready for a date with Mr. Galloway."

"Good for her.. sure I'll come." He grinned and kissed me.

"How many more kisses do you owe me?"

"hmm about.. 6-7 ."

"Don't worry I'll bring that number right up." I laughed and he grinned more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Short but I wanted to get this up after sooo long. Btw no more annoyingly long thing at the end here. (BTW I'm 16 now) last time I updated this was…wow literally a year form 2 days ago <em>****_O_O _****_I didn't know it had really been that long. I actually thought it was longer. Anyways! After a year I'm back to this story, not really seeing where this is going but eh I'm gunna finish it. Gunna play the game more today so I'll be working on Galloway away and the next 2 tasks. _**

**_ALSO I have a 'new' Gary/OC story up Manipulative Minds which takes place after everything with a new OC (No penny, completely diff. story line.) so yeah check that out. _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me you will get credit. (please note I will not use EVERY idea giving to me)(The credit will be at the end of the chapter.)_**

**_Alrighty next chapter, still can't believe I posted chapter 19 a year ago anyways on to the next part. BTW you may have noticed my "Style of writing" has changed slightly. Plus this story is now mostly in past tense instead of present tense, just because I'm use to writing like that._**

* * *

><p>Jimmy and I went into the school. We first went to Mr. Galloway's classroom but he wasn't there and the door was locked. Walking to the stairs we heard a lot of people gossiping about Mr. Galloway. I gave Jimmy a questioning look and he returned it with a shrug. We went upstairs and to Ms. Phillip's art classroom.<p>

"Hey, Mrs. Philips." Jimmy said as we walk in. She was leaning against a table, she turned around to face us.

"Hey Jimmy, Penny." She said sitting on the table.

"So what really happened to Mr. Galloway? Where'd he go?"

"It's a sad story but," She stood up. "sometimes when grown-ups get upset, they respond in the wrong ways and well, small problems get bigger and that's really the thing about being an adult." She said patting his shoulder.

"Miss, I'm not five. My mom's been married five times and I've been expelled from seven schools."

_Not exactly something to be proud of Jimmy._

"Yeah." She said with a small smile. Suddenly she turned around. "He's a drunk! Stupid man couldn't control himself. Damn him!" She stopped and turned to us. "I love him. But that wretched ogre Hattrick guilt-tripped him into committing himself into the asylum to get dried out." She said using hand quotes. "If only someone could get in there, and tell him to get out. I'll take care of him."

"Why don't you go?" Jimmy asked.

"Because that loveless scumbag Hattrick told them not to let me in. Said I was a bad influence."

"Don't you worry Miss. We'll get him out." Jimmy said taking my hand and turning towards the door.

"OK. Meet me near the asylum tonight."

"We'll be there."

"And Jimmy –"

"Yes Miss Philips?"

"It's Ms., not Miss."

"Oh right." He said leading us from the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay so we'll meet up with <em>Ms. <em>Philips later tonight. Let's go check up on those nerds."

"Alright." I said nodding. So Jimmy and I went over to the observatory. We walked in to see Cornelius and Bucky moving boxes.

"Oh here he is, Mr. big."

"Oh can't you just get lost." Cornelius said as he and Bucky moved a box.

"Or help we're trying to get outta here." Bucky said.

"Come on muscles, we've not got long." Ernest said.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"The jocks are coming, to kill us ohh thanks to you and your sorted little pictures." I gave Jimmy a look, he glanced at me briefly.

"You wanted them you're the sicko."

"Oh a health interest in sexual matters is natural during puberty bud, that's why I was having those dreams.. anyway this is not important right now! I am about to die, we all are!"

"When are they coming? What about your famous defense system?"

"Ohh it's broken ok."

"Can't you fix it?"

"I need a bit of time we have no time, we're dead! dead!" He turned to face Bucky and Cornelius. "I love you my friends."

"Look you fix it I'll hold up the jocks. Now where's that gun thing?" We could hear jocks shouting outside.

"Get out here you sickos!"

"We're coming in you dorks!"

"We're ready for you nerds!"

"_Doomed_!" Ernest said. "These feelings are natural and I'm about to die for them!"

"Just go fix the defense system and I'll take care of the goons."

"Come on you wimps!"

"We're coming to get you!"

"Get out here sickos!"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing I want you to say out of the way." I pouted.

"I'm not going to just stay in here and do nothing." I said crossing my arms. Jimmy sighed.

"Fine you can come." Ernest I need another gun thing!" I smirk. "Just try not to get hurt alright."

"Kay." I said as Ernest handed me a spud gun.

"Come on." Jimmy said. We ran out and to where the barricades were. When we got there Bucky shouted.

"To the barricades!" All the nerds started running to the barricade.

"We're doomed!" Algie shouted. "The Jocks are coming!" Jimmy jumped over it and started shooting the football players that came running. I ran up onto a hill to shoot from above. A few jocks were able to knock down the barricade before we were able to knock them out.

"The outer boundaries have been breached! Fall back!"

"Penny, come on!" Jimmy shouted to me and we ran back to the observatory.

"Jimmy, get to the spud cannon!" Ernest yelled. "It's our last chance!" Jimmy and I ran up and he got behind the cannon. "Hold them back with a barrage of potatoes jimmy!" Jimmy was able to hit all the jocks and stop them from storming the observatory.

"Good work Jimmy."

"Do I get a ki-" I cut him off by kissing him. He smirked and grabbed me pulling me to him. Ernest cleared his throat awkwardly. I pulled away and looked over to see Ernest looking away blushing. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Jimmy and I went through the woods by the observatory and through some small tunnels to the asylum. We waited by the side of the road a little ways away from the main gate for Ms. Philips to arrive. She pulled up after a few minutes in her car. She got out and walked over to us.<p>

"Jimmy, Penny! I'm glad you made it. Please hurry… and try to talk some sense into him. I'll be waiting for him at the asylum gates."

"Don't worry Miss." Jimmy said.

"Thank you so much." There was an orderly standing on the other side of the gate.

"I'm not sure we can just waltz in." I said. Jimmy took my hand.

"Come on." He said pulling me around the back. "Maybe there's a way to get in from here."

"What about that tree over there?" I said pointing to a tree with a branch that went over the fence.

"Perfect." We ran over. "I'll go first." He said before climbing up the tree. He got onto the branch and dropped down. "Come on Penny. I'll catch you when you get off." I swallowed and looked at the tree. It took a while but I managed to climb up and get to I was sitting on the branch. "Jump down."

"Be sure to catch me, alright?"

"I promise I'll catch you babe." He said holding up his arms. I moved so I was dangling from the branch. "Come on, Penny."

"Okay, okay." I said before letting go. As he said he caught me. I looked at him and noticed his face was red. "you looked up my skirt didn't you."

"K-Kinda hard not too when you're right above me." He said with a sheepish grin. I felt my face heat up slightly. He put me down. "Alright now we gotta get inside." Suddenly a patient came over to us.

"What are you doing? Let's be friends… but don't anger the watcher." I raised an eyebrow and looked over to the statue covered in vines and Christmas lights.

"I have an idea. Stay here." I said before running over to the building in front of the statue.

"P-Penny!" Jimmy whisper shouted after me. I ran behind the building and took out my sling shot before climbing up a latter that was there. I got on the roof and took aim at the transformer box that was on the statue. I shot it and soon all the lights popped and soon the vines on the statue were on fire.

"Man, the last thing we need is some sort of Water stampede again." One of the orderlies said as the patients outside started running around. I quickly got down and ran over to Jimmy who was by the side of the building.

"Nice work, come on let's get inside." We ran to the front door and ran inside. "Get down." Jimmy said pulling me down against his back as an orderly walked into a room behind a fence. I felt myself blush at our closeness but pushed it aside. "We have to crawl over to the door." Jimmy whispered. I nodded and we both slowly and quietly crawled over to the door. We waited till the orderly left before pushing the door open and rushing inside. We went through another door and looked around. I went to go around the right corner when Jimmy pulled me back. "Let's go the other way."

"Alright." I said and we went around the other way. Down hall I wanted to go around there were a few orderlies trying to get a patient back into his room. We went around the back and found Mr. Galloway's room. Jimmy pushed open the door. Mr. Galloway was pacing back and forth.

"I must be a better person, I must be a better person, I must be a better person. Oh God – I am pathetic!" Mr. Galloway shouted sitting on his bed.

"Hey Mr. Galloway."

"Go away. I don't want to have another group therapy session with those people." He said turning on the bed away from us. "If I have to pretend to be someone's mother one more time I'll…" He turned around and saw it was us. "Oh, Hi Jimmy, Penny. Um, what on earth are you doing here?"

"Ms. Philips sent us – she's really worried about you – come on let's get out of here." Mr. Galloway stood up.

"Oh. Uh… uh… I can't right now Jimmy. I'm late for my regression therapy as it is. It's fantastic. I've discovered I really do hate myself. Hattrick was right. I am a loser."

"No, you're not. Don't be ridiculous. Come on." Jimmy said taking his arm and pulling him to the door. "We can't let bullies like Hattrick win."

"OK Jimmy." He said following us out.

* * *

><p>We left the Asylum and met up with Ms. Philips outside.<p>

"Jimmy, Penny, I really appreciate this. Thank you." Mr. Galloway said.

"Me too." Ms. Philips said. "I'm so happy to have my Gally-bear back."

"Gally-bear?" Jimmy said raising an eyebrow. The two got into Ms. Philips car and drove off.

"You want a nick-name too?"

"No, No I'm good." He said raising his hands. I laughed. He smirked. "Come on it's late. Let's get back."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finished this the same day I posted chapter 20. I haven't played the game in a while so It's actually fun for me to do this story again. Next one isn't going to be out until…Sunday-Monday. I only posted this one today because I haven't posted in over a year (Besides the other day.)<em>**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Bully. Rock star does. (R*) I only own parts of the story and Penny Parkinson. The original story line of the game is basically the same with a few twists and additions of my own. Basically this story is really cliché. It follows the story line of the game Bully. Each chapter will either be one of the tasks in the game or a few of them. If you have any suggestions feel free to message me you will get credit. (please note I will not use EVERY idea giving to me)(The credit will be at the end of the chapter.)_**

**_I'm going to rewrite some chapters and the next post I'll tell which ones I changed and if you should reread them. _**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and met up with Jimmy at the boy's dorm. We walked around the school for a few minutes. We got by the bull statue and I noticed a few nerds hanging around one of the walls. I walked closer and noticed a picture of Mandy in her towel. I turned to Jimmy.<p>

"Isn't that one of the pictures you took?"

"Not so loud, but yeah. I didn't put this up though. I gave the pictures to Earnest a while ago."

"Come on." I said before running in the direction of the gym. We ran inside and Mandy was sitting up in the stands of the basketball court. Jimmy and I walked up to her.

"Hi." Mandy said. She sounded so defeated.

"Hey." Jimmy said.

"I know. It's funny. I'm the girl in the dirty pictures. Ha ha."

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Everybody knows…"

"Knows what?"

"There's posters of me all over town."

"Oh those."

"Now everyone thinks I'm a slut. Great. My parents will be so proud. I'll probably get expelled."

"Look it could be worse." Jimmy said sitting down.

"How? How exactly could it be worse? I mean, sure, I've been a bitch at times, been nasty, but I don't deserve this… My life is over." She said putting her face in her hands. I mean I've always wanted to be a model, but not like this. Everybody's laughing at me. I can't bear it."

"Everybody's always laughing at me." Jimmy said.

"Well, maybe you're not as insecure as I am. OK, I just wanted to be popular… now everybody hates me. Well I guess I deserve it." Jimmy stood up.

"I'll tell you what, you wait here. We'll get rid of those posters for you.. or at least cover them up."

"Would you? I'd do it myself, but I can't deal with it. I'm really losing it here."

"Just hang in there." Jimmy said before we both walked away. We got outside and Jimmy handed me a can of spray paint. "Go around the school and cover up the ones here, I'll head into town to cover those up. Meet at the front gates." I nodded taking the can and running to where the nerds were. I covered it with spray paint and they all whined disappointed. I ran over to wear a bunch of bullies were crowded around a wall. I sprayed the poster and they all walked away. I made my way to the gate and saw Jimmy skating down towards me. He stopped and kicked his skateboard up. "Get them all?"

"Yeah, you?" He nodded. "Come on let's go talk to the nerds."

* * *

><p>We went to the observatory and Earnest greeted us.<p>

"Hey, Jimmy, Penny. I've had brilliant idea. Another one. Many are called, but few are chosen. Luckily for you – I've chosen you to help me carry out this little masterpiece. My finest work!"

"What are you talking about, you lunatic." Jimmy said.

"I'm talking about what we're always talking about, amigo. About bullying the bullies. About my favorite dish – revenge!"

"Revenge? Against who?"

"Who do you think? The football team! Those over-developed, under-brained lords of our little manor, reduced to a bunch of sniveling wretches. Bowing down to my-"

"You mean_our_." Jimmy said crossing his arms.

"I meant _our_ superiority. Us, ruling, like gentlemen, and lady," He said looking to me. "Over the peasants."

"Us?"

"Us, yes, you ruling of course... me offering some sage advice, doing all the thinking, that sort of thing. Merlin to your King Arthur!"

"Whatever.. what's the plan?"

"Well, first we need you to get the school mascot costume."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"Well, go follow them, wait for us to distract the gorillas! Go.. While we still have hope!" He said as Jimmy and I walked outside. We walked to the gate and Jimmy opened it.

"I've seen the mascot uniform, you're not gunna wear that are you?"

"If I have to." I chuckled. We walked down the path and to the football field. We saw the student in the mascot uniform on the field doing the mascot dance. Jimmy picked up a fruit that had fallen from a nearby tree and threw it at the mascot and it hit him in the side of the head. "Stay here and let me handle this." He said before running and tackling the kid to the ground. I let out a yelp as someone suddenly grabbed me, covering my mouth and pulled me behind the bleachers. I gasped as I was pushed against the wall and blushed as Gary's face was right in front of mine.

"Hey Penny." He said with a smirk.

"G-Gary. Hi." He grinned. "W-What are you doing?"

"Just talking." He said with a shrug.

"Talking a little close don't you think?"

"I don't mind."

"Jimmy will."

"Are you saying _you _don't mind?" He asked with a smirk.

"I-I didn't say that."

"You didn't not say it." I frowned. "You're so cute when you pout."

"Gary.. I'm with Jimmy you know that." He frowned and moved back slightly before moving to lean on the wall beside me.

"Yeah, I know… I know." I turned to him.

"Gary… I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He turned to me. "If you ever need me… I'll be here for you." He said. He reached out and cupped my cheek. I felt myself lean against it. I didn't notice my eyes close until I felt his lips on mine. My eyes flew open and I pushed him away. "Sorry… I shouldn't have done that."

"Penny?" I heard Jimmy call. Gary gently pushed me forward.

"Go, wouldn't want him to see us together." He said with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry Gary." I said before leaning over and pecking his cheek. He smiled and I ran around the corner.

"Penny what were you doing back there?" Jimmy asked coming over, holding the costume under his arm.

"I had to fix my… my bra." I said. He chuckled.

"I could've helped you." He said with a smirk. I hit his arm lightly.

"Shut up."

"You wanna help me put this on?" He asked holding up the costume. I rolled my eyes

"Sure."

"Really?" He asked, eyebrows up."

"Yeah." I said taking the head and putting it on him. "There."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haven't updated in SOOOO long and I apologize. I'm planning on rewriting this story to add Penny in more so she's not so useless. I'll list what ones are changed the most changed in the next update. <em>**


End file.
